The Forgotten Past
by SMDSP
Summary: Who is Kamiya Kaoru? That's what the dojo residents are beginning to ask themselves as Kaoru begins to change before their faces. And now Kaoru is wondering just who is Kamiya Kaoru??
1. Nightmare

Nightmare ****

Forgotten Past

__

Nightmare

Chapter 1

__

"I want someone to love. I want someone to love me back. I want guaranteed love. There is only one guaranteed love: the love of a child. I have no one. I am alone. But not for long, they have found one. The perfect one. They found me a child. The perfect love. He's three. He has the perfect hair. The perfect eyes. With him, I won't be alone anymore. However, there's a problem. He has a family. They will soon remedy that. He will be mine!"

"..._Attack_..."said the voice to unseen allies.

Inside the dream, Kaoru watched the attack take place upon a small hut that had materialized out of nowhere. Her scream of warning frozen on her lips, as she felt her body being pulled toward the tiny house and what waited inside. 

No. I don't want to go. I don't want to go. Kaoru thought to herself. I do not want to see. I don't want to see what those shadows did. I don't want to! Kaoru silently tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to break the spell of the dream holding her captive.

"...Look..." the disembodied voice called to her when she finally entered the hut.

The smell hit Kaoru first. A metallic coppery smell: Blood. Blood freshly splattered lining the walls of the tiny house in unorganized patterns that told a gruesome tale, although a familiar tale of death. Kaoru shifted her eyes downward to escape the stained wall, only to see the gutted bodies littering the floor. The mutilated bodies echoed the story of the walls. On their faces the lingering vestiges of a scream gone unheard--unanswered. A mother. A father. Two sisters clinging desperately to each other in death. They were gone under the blades of merciless killers.

Kaoru glanced around trying to see if anybody survived the bloody massacre. In a corner of the wall was a lone survivor, lying in a puddle of blood as it dripped down the stained wall. A little boy curled tightly in the fetus position, desperately trying to hide from all. Trying to stay alive. 

Tears pouring out from her blue eyes and over her cheeks, Kaoru began to approach the boy thinking only to comfort him. 'Comfort,' she thought bitterly to herself. How do you comfort somebody when their whole family has been killed in front of their eyes? At least I can take him away.

The voice screamed. "DAME!"

"Why not? How could you order this?" Questioned Kaoru as she gestured toward the disemboweled bodies littering the floorboards. "Why did you do this? Why?"

Among the darkness surrounding her, Kaoru heard the voice laugh. A laugh that had a vague familiarity to it almost comforting, but still eerie enough to send chills down her spine.

"Who are you?"

Minutes passed before the voiced eventually rasped out, "One question at a time. There is no hurry." Then the voice started to laugh that familiar laugh again. "It's not like these people are going to kick us out."

Anger flashed in Kaoru's eyes as she snapped out, "This is no joke. Quit stalling and answer my questions."

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

Kaoru aimed her ice blue stare toward the space where she last heard the voice speak. "Yes, I want to know the truth," she answered in a hard voice. "And stop hiding from me. Or are you a coward."

"Coward", it screeched loudly resulting in its voice booming around Kaoru. "I'm no coward."

A small smirk found it's way upon Kaoru's lips. So, the voice didn't like to be called a coward. Well, neither do I, but it's a victory she thought to herself.

"Yes a coward. What do you call hiding in darkness and killing a family for no reason?"

Silence.

Then a cold unfeeling chuckle resounded from the frigid darkness surrounding Kaoru. Again, she was startled by the laugh. Reminding Kaoru of someone close to her, but who?

"You want to know who I am," the voice called. "You want to know why I had them killed?"

Kaoru hesitated and began to have doubts. Should she have made such demands? Did she really want to know the truth? Did she really want to know the reason for the killing? Did she really want to know the identity of the voice? Kaoru glanced toward the little boy in the corner. His small frail body soaking in the blood of his brutally massacred family. Seeing the image, she squared her shoulders whipping her head around, she answered with a nod of her head.

"I was lonely," the voice answered simply. "I wanted someone to love. I wanted a child."

Outrage, shock, and fear were the emotions doing battle in Kaoru's mind and on her face. Outrage for the little boy and his family. Shock because the voice said it like it was all a sudden whim. It was a whim with a simple answer. Fear for it was voicing a deeply buried emotion that Kaoru often felt when she was alone. Closing her eyes and giving herself a mental shake, Kaoru bit out "You forgot one thing, Murderer."

"Murderer? Hmm, well I guess you could call me that, but I prefer my name. As for the thing I forgot--you have to open your eyes to see who I am."

Bracing herself against another shock, Kaoru slowly opened one eye at a time. The scenery had changed. The bodies and blood were gone. The house was gone. However, the boy was still huddled on the ground. Feeling a tap on her left shoulder Kaoru took a deep breath and slowly turned to meet the voice.

Masaka! MASAKA!!! Kaoru's mind screamed out as she quickly backed away from the figure that stood before her. "No, this can't be! This is wrong," she whispered in a near hysterical voice. "NO! NO! NO!" Kaoru gasped out putting her hands over her mouth, as she sank to the ground.

The figure walked to the far corner and gently lifted the boy in its arms. 

Turning back to Kaoru holding the now sleeping boy against its chest. The figure smiled. 

"What's wrong Kaoru," asked the approaching figure. Stopping only inches away from Kaoru, still sitting dazed on the floor. Finally dropping the last bombshell that Kaoru was desperately trying to hide from.

"Don't you recognize yourself?"

It's true. The voice is she. The Murderer her: Kamiya Kaoru. Breaking free from the tormenting nightmare. Kaoru let out a terrifying scream.

...In the shadows...Laughter rang...

=====================================================================

End Chapter 1. [Created 12/16/99] [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] [Modified 04/23/00]

Is this working for you? I'm thinking of going back and writing a prologue to this story, but I don't want to give too much away in it. So e-mail me with thoughts and feelings, don't worry I welcome flames, also. Shishou M**--**All standard disclaimers apply.

****

Japanese 

Dame--Don't

Masaka--That can't be! or Impossible!

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	2. Hands of the Past

Hands of the Past 2 ****

Forgotten Past

__

Hands of the Past

Chapter 2

Kenshin scrubbed the dishes slowly. His mind focused on Kaoru. Last night she had another nightmare, but different from the previous ones, that he'd seen since he came to live at the dojo. This last one had her shook badly. Who was he kidding? It had the whole dojo residents shaken badly. The worst was she refused to talk about them--not even to him. That's what hurt most of all Kenshin thought to himself, maybe this is her revenge. I didn't talk to Kaoru about Tomoe, until her life was in jeopardy.

"Damn." Kenshin whispered under his breath, shocking the shadow that had taken a lazy stance upon on of the dojo's support beams. "Why the _hell_, won't she talk to me?"

It wasn't rare for Kenshin to swear, when he was in a fighting mode, but it _was_ rare for him to utter _any_ expletive in his rurouni mode. This wasn't his everyday goffy-friendly-oroing-rurouni face, that his friends were use to seeing. No, this wasn't like him at all. Sanosuke pushed off the stationary pole and walked down the steps slipping into his black shoes as he reached the bottom.

"It's her hand that's bothering her," said Sano looming over Kenshin.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kenshin spied Sanosuke standing behind him with his hands crossed over his chest, staring toward Kaoru. She had been in that position since that morning hardly moving an inch. 

Looking toward Kaoru poised in front of the rose bush, clutching her hand in a fist as she stared down at it Kenshin asked, "What do you mean Sano?" 

"I've been watching Jou-chan, and every few minutes she glances down at her hand, sighs and clinches it closed." Sano sighed and uncrossed one arm to run a hand through his hair. "Or maybe I'm just imagining things, because I wish she would just tell us _something_!

"Your not imagining things, Sanosuke," said Yahiko, as he entered the conversation. Sanosuke and Kenshin both turned and looked at the young boy. He was dressed wearing his training gi and hakama, which consisted of a white shirt and powder blue pants. In his small hands, he clutched his shinai and a bokken. 

The trio just stood there looking at each other. Each of them is waiting--for some kind of clarification from the other.

"You said something about Sano not imagining things de gozaru ka," prompted Kenshin breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I've seen her glaring at her hands a lot, and crying when no one's around, since that last big nightmare. I haven't said anything about it 'cause… well, damn, I was hoping she would say something to at least you Kenshin."

"Che," muttered Sanosuke. "Most of the time we can't shut you up, but when something this important happens, you clam up tighter than a virgin."

"What was that Chicken-head! I'll whip your ass right now!" Threatened Yahiko.

"Just go ahead and try it, kuzo! Sanosuke threatened back. "I'll teach how I became the most feared street fighter."

"Don't you mean punk!"

"NANI!!"

"Yare, yare," Kenshin murmured to himself. Standing up he stepped between the two opposing figures. "Maa, maa, Yahiko and Sanosuke. We're all a little frustrated, and worried about Kaoru-dono de gozaru yo." 

Backing down, both nodded in agreement to postpone the fight, until things were back to normal at the dojo.

"By the way kuzo, why do you have those swords with you. I don't think Kenshin will want to train you right now."

"I don't want Kenshin to train me," answered Yahiko. "It's time for Kaoru to do something other than stare at her hands--and it **is** time for my training lesson."

"Demo, I don't think that Jou-chan is up to training just yet. I still think she needs some time alone--to think."

"She's had time alone--since this morning," pointed out Yahiko. "Besides Ugly needs to do something other than stare at her hands, ne Kenshin."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro? Did you say something Yahiko?"

"Che, Kenshin," exclaimed a highly exasperated Yahiko. "I said shouldn't Ug-Kaoru practice with me to take her mind off her hands, and the nightmares."

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer 'No', but noticed the hopeful look upon the boy's face. Yahiko may act tough, and seem far from child mentality, but deep inside he was still a vulnerable little boy. Who still needed stability and this situation with Kaoru was extremely uncertain, and the only stable person he's had was on shaky ground herself.

"Aa. Go ahead and ask her if she would like to train with you today."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Yahiko, while he stuck his tongue out at Sanosuke.

"Tame," said Sano as he stepped forward to teach Yahiko a **lesson** himself.

"But…" Kenshin quickly interrupted before they could come to blows.

"But?" Questioned Yahiko.

"Yes, but. If she isn't up to practicing today don't force her."

"That means no insults Yahiko-chan" snickered, Sanosuke feeling vindicated.

Running away Yahiko shouted behind him, "I knew that, I'm not as stupid as you look, Chicken-head.And don't call me CHAN!!

"Come back here brat, and say that to my face!"

Kenshin just shook his head; those two will never change. Squatting back down Kenshin tested the dishwater to see if it needed some more hot water, or was still warm enough to finish the few dishes he had left. It wasn't. Rising to his feet Kenshin headed toward the house to fetch the water. 

"Oi, Kenshin" called Sanosuke.

Kenshin stopped and turned around, waiting for Sano to continue.

"I'm going into town to see if I can get the Fox to talk with Jou-chan."

Kenshin smiled. He knew how hard it was for Sano to ask for anything from Megumi well, anything except for food. "Arigatou de gozaru yo, Sano. I'm sure that's just what Kaoru-dono needs. You're a true friend."

Looking uncomfortable with the praise from Kenshin, Sano coughed, "Yeah, well, I figured that Jou-chan might wanna another woman to talk with--and the closet thing we'll get is the Fox Lady, especially with Tae-san being so busy. Anyway, I'm off."

Kenshin nodded his thanks again as he watched Sanosuke go through the dojo gates. Turning around Kenshin went to get some more water for the dishes and the laundry he would have to start doing in a minute. Slipping off his sandals, Kenshin climbed the short three stairs, and rounded the corner going toward the kitchens in the back. 

As he prepared more hot water Kenshin thought back to what Yahiko and Sanosuke mentioned about Kaoru spending a lot of time staring at the hands. When he first became a rurouni, he often spent many thoughtful and lonely nights gazing at his hands, and seeing the blood that he spilled with his sword covering his hands. Blood that made his hands unclean, blood that he often spent many times trying to wash off to make him clean again. But Kaoru didn't fight during the Bakumatsu No Doran; her hands are clean and pure. 

Aren't they? 

Slowly Kenshin got a weird feeling starting at the pit of his stomach. How much did they really know about Kaoru? How much did **he** know about Kaoru? The feeling intensified to a slow ache. Who was Kamiya Kaoru? Was she the person they all thought she was? Or was she someone entirely different?

Her hands are clean and pure, aren't they? They all knew who Kamiya Kaoru is didn't they? They are clean and pure, aren't they? Kenshin wasn't so sure.

===================================================================

End Part 2. [Created: 03/16/00] [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] [Modified: 04/23/00]. This isn't where I planned to end this chapter, but I didn't want it to continue on and make it really long, so this is end of Part 2 A. As always any criticism is welcome, and that includes flames. **Shishou M**-- All standard disclaimers apply.

****

Japanese Words:

Che--Damn

Kuzo--Brat

Nani--What

Yare, Yare--Oh, dear; Oh, well.

Maa, Maa-- Calm down; Easy, Easy.

Ne--Isn't that right.

Jou-chan--Little Missy.

Demo--But

Tame--You

Oi--Hey

Arigatou--Thank You.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	3. An Accident

****

Forgotten Past

__

Hands of the Past 

Chapter 3

Kaoru calmly stared at the trees as the slow wind coursed through the leaves, making them ripple and sway in a hypnotic motion. Dressed in her favorite yellow kimono with small pink flowers sprinkled across the bottom, and her raven black hair tied up with the blue ribbon Kenshin gave her she sighed silently to herself. Not even wearing her favorite clothes or the ribbon Kenshin gave her had made her feel any better.

Her nightmares had never bothered her before, sure they were scary but they were just bad dreams after all. But then again, she'd never had a nightmare where she had murdered an entire family. The figure in the dream killed without remorse, and justified it with a simple whim. A figure that called herself: Kamiya Kaoru. A killer.

Kaoru glanced back down at her hands, which she had been doing since the day began. Hands that had tenderly helped bandaged Kenshin and Yahiko's battle wounds. Her hands that softly bathed Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan, especially when they stayed over for the night, or when they got messy from playing.

But what else have her hands done? This persistent thought gave her mind the most trouble.

In her nightmare, she didn't participate in the killing, but she _had_ ordered that family killed, which still made her a murderer. But was her nightmare real? Was she really a cold-blooded killer? Was she really--?

"Oi, Kaoru," called Yahiko. "Wake-up!"

She blinked. "Nani? Yahiko?" Confused because he had suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"It's time for my training," he stated simply.

Kaoru glanced down and finally noticed that in his small brown hands he clutched his shinai and her bokkotou. "Training?" She asked again confused.

"Yeah, training," he repeated as if he was talking to someone severely slow. "That's where you…" he said pointing to her. "…teach me Kamiya Kasshin Ryu" pointing back himself, and smiling triumphantly.

"Baka! I know what training is! It's just that I'm not--" Kaoru trailed off glancing down at Yahiko's dejected face and watched as his smile slowly melted away. I do not feel like training today she thought to herself, but she couldn't let Yahiko down either. She knew he was worried about her, along with the rest of the dojo's male residents, and he was just trying to make her feel better--the only way he knew how.

Kaoru gave another mental sigh. She knew she couldn't talk with them just yet, not until she had time to analyze the nightmare, but she could put them somewhat at ease if she did her regular routine. Moreover, that included training Yahiko.

"As I was saying," Kaoru began renewed as Yahiko turned to walk away and make good on his promise to Kenshin not to badger Kaoru into training him today. "…I'm not properly dressed for training. Just give me a few minutes to change clothes."

Yahiko inwardly smiled. Adults were so easily conned. All you have to do is give them the sad eyes bit, the dejected head and shoulders, and they were goners. They'd start feeling guilty for no reason, and if played right you could get almost anything you wanted. Ahh, the advantages of being a smart kid surrounded by stupid, gullible adults, he thought to himself. "You'd better hurry up," he called to her as she reached the top of the porch leading to where the bedrooms were located. "One minute more and you'll start loosing what skills you have left. It'd be a shame since you've already lost your beauty." Then Yahiko snickered, "You'll end up an ugly old hag with no skills, and no way to get a husband. Not unless he's blind."

Kaoru snapped her head around her blue eyes glowing hotly. Almost demonically. Yahiko backed up a step although he knew he was well out of her reach. That's weird he thought, and let a shudder pass through his small frame. 

"Just for calling me ugly, I'm going to train you hard. Starting with one hundred downward swings. And I want you to count them aloud, and when you bring your shinai down, I want to hear the air crack! HAJIME!!"

Not sure if he should push any further, well, at least until she'd calmed down; he decided not to argue over the amount. Yahiko proceeded to take up his stance, and begin his breathing technique to center his ki. Then he began.

Walking toward her room Kaoru grinned as she listened to the sound of Yahiko counting out his swings. "….yon, go, roku, saichi, hachi, nana…" Yes, she thought to herself, I'm going to train him really hard today, as a demonic laugh spilled out of her. Where the heck did that come from? 

Kaoru lost in deep thought she slid open the thin rice paper door that led to her room. She was happy at first that Yahiko had come to her for the training lesson. It would have taken her mind off her hands, and away from her nightmare. Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she needed more time to think on that nightmare. No! She stated to her mind firmly, she had to get her life back to normal--no matter what. And normal meant training Yahiko. 

Strengthened with that resolve Kaoru undid her obi, leaving her kimono hanging open as she went toward her armoire that held her training clothes. Pulling out a set she slipped off her yellow kimono and put on her hakama and gi. Tying up the last part of her clothes Kaoru glanced in the mirror to remove the ribbon. I wonder what technique I'll teach Yahiko to…

Trailing off Kaoru got a closer look in the mirror where she caught a glance of three figures standing silently behind her. Their faces and form hidden in a dark shadow that cloaked them from further scrutiny. Stifling a scream Kaoru quickly spun on her heels to confront the shadowed intruders. 

Nobody. Nothing.

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks thought Kaoru as she turned back towards the mirror, but kept her head angled toward the floor. It was just a lingering illusion left over from her nightmare, nothing to be worried about, she repeated in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her head up to the mirror again. A new figure had joined the group of shadows, but this one Kaoru was able to distinguish. It was her Kamiya Kaoru, well, the other her.

She was dressed with more detail. Kaoru could clearly see that the figure in the mirror had on a dark blue ninja dress, which had a yellow dragon insignia on the left shoulder. The dress also seemed to have slits up both sides for flexibility and agility. From the knees downward her legs were wrapped in cloth, while her feet had the customary tabi socks on them encased in sandals, and her hair done up in a bun style with a ribbon that matched the dress encircled it. Around the waist of the dress was a black belt. It didn't appear to be an ordinary black belt, as it seemed to have something sticking out of the back of it. 

As if reading her mind the Kaoru in the mirror turned around to face the motionless silhouettes that had first taken over the mirror. Feeling compelled to look Kaoru walked closer to the mirror, to see what was sticking out of the belt. Leaning towards the mirror she let out a gasp and quickly stumbled backwards. Hanging from the back of the dress was a miniature sword--a wakizashi. It is one of the two swords in a samurai's daisho smaller than the katana, but still effective in killing. But the sword wasn't just any wakizashi; it was the one missing from of the small weaponry left to her from her father's death. Although most of the mirror was cloaked in darkness Kaoru could still make out her family insignia on the handle: a sleeping dragon lying upon a bed of small swords. That small sword had disappeared nearly five years ago--years she could hardly remember. But you didn't even know it was missing until Dr. Gensai told you it was missing.

Sensing movement in the mirror Kaoru glanced back and was startled to find herself being regarded closely by her own electric blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be trying to invaded her mind.

"_Yes_, _Invade_," Kaoru heard, whispered in her mind. Visions of decapitated bodies and walls dripping with blood suddenly took root in her mind. The coppery taste of blood instantly found its place upon her tongue. Her nostrils filled with the scent of rotting bodies, while her ears tuned into the sound of screams of pain, and wails of crying. Through all this, she saw her treasured family heirloom slash and hack its way through person after person. Blood was staining its once gleaming blade.

Kaoru fumbled back as raced toward her door to escape the hell her room had become. Missing the wide smile that spread across the face of her dream tormentor. In a wisp of smoke, the shadows withdrew back into the darkness.

****

********************************************************************

Kenshin stood back and stared up at the last piece of laundry he'd finish hanging. He watched as the shirt flapped in the wind in the background, he could hear the rhythmic counting of Yahiko as he performed his warm-up for his later kendo lesson. From every outward appearance, this was a normal everyday occurrence at the Kamiya Dojo. "Normal" except for the slight uncertainty that hung over the compound like dark clouds ready to unleash a storm. A storm that these residents didn't know to prepare or when it was coming.

"Kon'nichi wa, Ken-san," called a feminine voice as she ducked inside the main dojo's door.

Kenshin looked away from the flapping hakama to see Megumi standing only a few inches away from him dressed as always in her lavender kimono with her blue doctor's vest over the dress for covering.

Kenshin bowed to Megumi. "Kon'nichi wa Megumi-dono. Arigatou de gozaru yo, for coming today."

She smiled and bowed back to him. She needed this Megumi thought, she was entirely too pleased to hear Kenshin add the familiar 'dono' to her name. She was spending too much time with her patients and not enough with her adopted family. "No need to thank me Ken-san. I was happy to come by and chat with Kaoru-san. By the way where is--"

"_Oi_, Kenshin," called another voice from the door, but not feminine this time a more brash voice called to him. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." Kenshin automatically returned to Sanosuke who claimed his attention now. "Thank you for asking Megumi-dono to come by and--"

"Ask?!" Megumi interrupted as she whirled around from to Sanosuke to Kenshin. "That idiot _did not_ come and ask me. He told me--in very rude language I might add--to bring myself here."

Kenshin hung his head and sighed. "Orooo."

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed by Kenshin's quiet 'oro'. He hadn't felt the need to please since he was part of the Seikihou Tai serving under Captain Sagara. "Sheesh, Kenshin. I would have asked her nicely, but the Fox Lady didn't give me a chance. She wouldn't even talk directly to me." Without warning, he shifted gears to Megumi. "YOU! I asked politely to come see me in private for a minute, but instead of coming out you sent your errand boy." His words were full of disgust, and anger at having to speak with her through a second party.

"You _still_ shouldn't have said those nasty things in front of everybody."

"Nani yo! You're the one who told your errand boy to tell me in front of everybody that you didn't have any money or food to give me, and I should stop freeloading off my friends and get a real job."

Megumi swung her black hair over her shoulder nearly smacking Yahiko in the face as he walked up to listen to the ensuing argument. "Humph, how was I supposed to know that you didn't come to beg? That's all you ever come by for anyway."

"Usotsuki!" Exclaimed Sano building up toward rage. "I came by some weeks ago to take the kids to that fair, and which I remind you that I'd ask for you to come, where I also paid for everything."

Two pair of eyes looked up after hearing this. Megumi and Sano going to a fair? Together? What was more shocking was that he actually _asked_ her and _paid_ for it. Kenshin and Yahiko quickly looked up to see if the apocalypse was starting.

"Well, I didn't--"

"Don't you dare say you didn't enjoy yourself. You had as much fun as the kids—especially when I won you that painted wooden umbrella you were sighing so much over."

Megumi colored lightly thinking not of the umbrella that he won for her but the show of brute strength that he exerted when he won it in the competition. For a split second, she found herself attracted to Sagara Sanosuke. "Humph, I don't want to argue anymore. I came here to speak with Kaoru-san not to argue with a rooster-head. Turning to the house, she called behind her "I'm going to make some lunch and tea."

"_Che_, who's she calling rooster-head." But Sano smiled triumphantly.

Cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger Yahiko answered the rhetorical question. "Since you're the only one who looks like a rooster, I think Megumi's talking about you."

"What was that brat?" 

Yahiko just smiled.

"Maa. Maa," said Kenshin breaking up _this_ fight before it got out of hand. "Yahiko aren't you supposed to be doing some warm-ups?"

Yahiko brushed the question aside. "I finished already. Kaoru's just taking too damn long to change clothes." 

Kenshin glanced toward the walkway leading to Kaoru's room and decided against checking on her. She had already told him that she needed time to herself.

"Anyway, Kenshin I came over to ask if you could help with a few of my moves."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro. _Sessha_? He backed up a step, holding out his hands to keep back an advancing Yahiko. Sumano, Yahiko I don't know anything about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"I don't want you to teach me it, Kenshin. I just want you to tell me where I'm messing up, and leaving myself unprotected." The he muttered, "I'm tired of being beaten by Kaoru. Jeez, I know she's my shihondai and everything, but once I would like the upper hand."

Understanding finally dawned in Kenshin's eyes. He knew the feeling of having a master beat you down repeatedly in the name of 'teaching.' "Aa. I'll see if I can help."

"Yatta!" Yahiko cried in glee.

"I'll come too," said Sano reminding Yahiko that he still standing there.

"Why? What do you know about Budo? You're just a street fighter"

"And you're just a damn loud-mouthed kid. But in my old days when I used to hire myself out as a fighter, I usually had to fight against sword people. He shrugged. And I learned a few things."

Yahiko scoffed in disbelief. "You? You can--"

"Yahiko sometimes it's wiser to have two watching instead of one." Kenshin interrupted. "Sano may also see some weakness I may miss."

Yahiko subsided still not believing Sano would be of any help. However, if Kenshin thought he might help, he wasn't going to argue. "Fine."

The three men headed toward the dojo.

****

*****************************************************************

Kaoru leaned against the wall of the house clutching a hand to her breast as she tried to still her quickly beating heart. "I've killed," she whispered to herself. "I've broken the rules of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I've taken others lives and enjoyed it." But you can't be sure it was you whispered another part of her brain. How can you be sure this isn't some hallucination? Then I losing my mind she thought back to herself. But I can't be. I recognized that sword and I instinctively knew that the sword had been missing for almost five years. Five years that you hardly remember, because anything past the last three years she had trouble placing. She knew it had to do with her accident, and one day waking up in the clinic all bandaged. Those years before I've always depended on Dr. Gensai to tell me stories of my past.

Dr. Gensai? I've always depended on…? He has to be the key. I'll just speak to him when he gets back from vacation tomorrow. 

Having settled a little Kaoru glanced around the courtyard puzzled. Where is everybody? Has Yahiko finished his reps already? How long was I gone? Finding no answers Kaoru headed toward the kitchen, where she saw a steady stream of smoke coming from the chimney, but heard a shout coming from the dojo. Yahiko must be in there practicing without me. Redirecting her steps, she headed toward the dojo. 

Inside the dojo sweat poured out Yahiko pores from both the heat and his exertion. Gripping the shinai tightly in his brown hands, he charged halfway down the dojo before leaping into the air to perform a half turn and bringing his shinai down across his imaginary opponent's back. Dropping down he landed on feet, and turned around to his audience. "How was that one?"

Kenshin replayed the move in his mind to see if anything was left unprotected. Since he wasn't familiar with Kamiya Kasshin, he hesitated to adjust Yahiko's stance overmuch, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time. "Sano, do you see anything that needs adjusting in that technique?"

Sano turned his head and lifted a brow at Kenshin. So, Kenshin thinks he's slick passing the responsibility to me. Oh, I _will_ get you back for this one Kenshin. "I think you're…"

"You're lifting your sword up too soon Yahiko," called Kaoru from the doorway saving Sano from displaying his lack of knowledge. Walking toward the wall, she lifted a shinai. "Your charge is excellent, but when you get to the air you lift your shinai before you finish your turn in the air, and that leaves your stomach unprotected. Your opponent can easily turn around and lift his sword up and impale you." Crossing opposite him, she took up a stance. "Here I'll show you. Come at me."

Kenshin and Sano looked on as Kaoru assumed the air and confidence of an instructor who knew what she was looking for and what she wanted. Both heartened that she seemed normal and acted like she didn't wake up screaming or spent the better part of the morning staring down at her hands.

Yahiko charged toward Kaoru only stopping in enough time to execute his jump over her head and quick turn in mid-air. Lifting up his sword as he turned he found her shinai shoving him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Sitting up he rubbed his stomach and looked up at her. "Did ya have to hit so damn hard. I get the point I gotta wait to bring my shinai around in order to protect my stomach."

Kaoru looked down at his sitting body. "You're the one who wanted me to train you today. And because of your earlier remark about my beauty, I told you I was going to train you hard."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would set out to maim me," he retorted. 

"I can't believe you're crying over that little hit," she shot back. "Especially after taking on that guy from the Jupon Gatana, and that guy from Enishi's goon squad."

"That was in the heat of the battle. This is training. Can't _you_ tell the difference"

"Just get up and charge at me again. Or don't you want to learn the new technique I was planning on teaching you."

Standing up and brushing off the seat of his pants. "What new technique?"

Kaoru grinned. "This technique." She charged at him without giving him a chance to defend himself. She flipped over his head keeping her middle protected until she finished her turn she brought her sword down. Thinking she was about to hit him across the back Yahiko turned trying to use her earlier move to block her downward hit with his shinai. Using the tip of her sandal Kaoru pushed off the edge of Yahiko's sword and did a forward somersault back over his head laying her sword across Yahiko's back while she landed on her feet went low and swept his feet from under him. Kaoru planted her sword in his chest.

Yahiko lay on his back once more in pain, but also amazed at what he just witnessed. How did she do that? How did she get so fast?

Kenshin and Sano were also amazed at what they saw. Kaoru had moved quickly and efficiently and executed the move as if it wasn't a shinai in her hand but a sword. They both knew because Kaoru was considered a shihondai her sword skills were above par. But even so, she wasn't as exacting as she had been moments before. Something was different.

"So are you going to lie there lazing away, Yahiko," teased Kaoru standing over his body. "Or are you going to get up and learn this new technique." Wiping the perspiration from her forehead, she moved the shinai out of the way and bent down to lend Yahiko a hand up.

Sitting up Yahiko smacked Kaoru's hand away. "I don't need your help." His back and butt stung from the hits he just received and from his earlier meeting with the floor. 

"Don't be mad at me because you need to learn how to protect yourself. How do you expect to advance in Kasshin Ryu if you can't get basic principles down."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to try and beat me to a pulp," he reiterated.

Kaoru looked shocked. "What do you mean? All I was doing was showing you a new technique, like I always do."

Yahiko tentatively got to his feet. "Yeah, but you also give me chance to get the last move down before you start on something else." 

"I was just showing you a more advanced move of the other technique. So, quit whining, Yahiko. I swear when Suzume-chan cut her finger she cried less than what you're doing now."

From the sidelines, Sanosuke let out a chortle, and Kenshin disguised a chuckle with a cough.

Yahiko turned red. How dare Kaoru say he was 'whining,' he was merely debating with her on her teaching techniques! And to say that in front of Kenshin, and have Kenshin laugh at him. That was unforgivable. Yahiko looked up to see Kaoru smiling over at him. He did the only thing left for him to do. He insulted her. Not just any insult one that he knew would cut her deeply.

The smile slowly slid off Kaoru's face. She couldn't believe he said that to her. She'd always thought that no matter what Yahiko would not cross the line between acceptable insults--if there was such a thing--and unacceptable insults. But it seems he did not, and now it up to her to teach him to obey that line. Kaoru chuckled. 

"Kaoru-dono?" questioned Kenshin. A chuckle. This was not the reaction he expected. But then again, he couldn't believe Yahiko would say such a thing to Kaoru. He turned to Yahiko, "Apologize Yahiko, that was a very rude thing to say about Kaoru-dono."

Both Kaoru and Yahiko ignored Kenshin and focused on each other. "So that's what you think of me, Yahiko. Or do you want a chance to say you're sorry? Hmm, Yahiko?"

The sound of Kenshin's and Sanosuke's laughter resonated between Yahiko's ears. He hadn't really meant to say that, but she'd embarrassed him in front of the others, and then stood there and smiled at him. "I won't take it back."

Kaoru smiled an eerily dangerous smile. "I thought you'd say that. Now it's time for me to tell you Myojin Yahiko, that you crossed a very delicate line. And now you must be punished."

"Huh?" said Yahiko feeling as if he was talking to an entirely different person. "Look, Kaoru, I'm tired and don't feel like training anymore. I'm going to take a bath. Maybe later I'll say I'm sorry."

"I don't think so Myojin Yahiko. I won't let you leave until you fight me, and beat me."

"What?"

"Well if you want to leave this dojo, you have to beat me in a sword fight." Then she smiled that frightful smile again. "And that's the only way you'll be leaving this dojo. How hard can it be? All you have to do is knock my sword from my hand." Taking her shinai, Kaoru pointed it directly at Yahiko. "Myojin Yahiko I challenge you to a fight!" 

Yahiko turned his back to Kaoru. "I don't want to fight you Kaoru." He raised his hand up as he walked away. "Ja ne."

Kaoru lowered her shinai behind her back as if she was sliding it into a sheath, then charged. "Obviously you didn't hear what I said." Coming up behind Yahiko she pulled the shinai from the imaginary sheath and whacked him against his back, where she jumped over his falling body to block the dojo entrance. "You can't leave the dojo." She attacked him again. "So, defend yourself!"

Sanosuke gasped as he saw the blow that Kaoru dealt Yahiko. He'd never seen her be so cruel and vicious toward Yahiko. Heck, he'd never seen her move so fast. How did she get so fast? Granted what he said was very rude, and deserved her anger, but he never saw Kaoru move like she was doing now.

Kenshin too had noticed her increased speed and brutal attack on Yahiko. Something was not right with Kaoru. She was acting strange. He called to her again, but to no avail. For some reason, she'd tuned him out.

Yahiko staggered to his feet, and looked at the waiting Kaoru. Man, she looked pissed and that hit she gave him was ten times harder than the ones he received earlier from her. Yahiko tightened his hold on his shinai. He had to take Kaoru down. He did it with Shishio and Enishi's men he could do it with Kaoru.

Kaoru motioned him to her with one hand. She was going to teach him good. No one messed with the _Kiiroi Ryu_ and got away with it. No one. She charged again.

Yahiko began defending himself, but it was harder than he thought. Not only did she have years of sword experience on him it seemed her anger had given her extra strength and speed. Her attacks came from everywhere it seemed. Her attacks were impossible to predict, and with every hit it was getting harder to block her attacks. 

Kenshin and Sano watched the fight between Yahiko and Kaoru in stunned silence. They couldn't believe it she was attacking from everywhere possible in the dojo and with almost god-like speed. And the fierce concentration on her face told them that she didn't intend to lose this fight. They were torn. They didn't know if they should stop the fight or shouldn't they.

As they watch Yahiko was knocked down again, but he wasn't as quick to get up as he'd been doing since the fight began. His breathing was labored and his entire body was soaked with perspiration. Yahiko knew he had to get up, but he didn't think he had it in him. She was stronger than he thought. Shit, thought Yahiko I have to do something. Looking up he saw a feral grin come over Kaoru's face, and murderous glint came to her blue eyes. At that moment Yahiko swore he saw the face of death, and he didn't have the strength left to get to his feet. "Shit! Kenshin she's going to kill me. Help!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke were up and running not paying attention to Megumi whom had just walked in with a tray of tea, and rice cakes. They too had seen the expression they had came over Kaoru's face right before she started to charge the fallen Yahiko.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin screamed. "Stop!"

"Jou-chan," cried Sanosuke. "Stop!"

Heedless of the voices calling to her Kaoru snapped off the tip of the shinai, while she charged in mid-air. "Sayonara, Myojin Yahiko," screamed Kaoru as she went to plunge the broken shinai down into his unprotected chest.

Moving as fast as he could Kenshin unsheathed his Sakabatou and cut off more of the shinai, giving Sanosuke the split second that he needed to grab Kaoru from behind, before she could adjust her thrust for a shorter sword.

Encased in Sanosuke's arms she thrashed around trying to get loose, only to have his arms tightened around her. "Jou-chan! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why in the hell did you try to kill Yahiko?" Sano loosened one arm and shook the broken shinai free from her hand. "Have you gone fuckin' nuts?"

Kenshin knelt over Yahiko and looked at the blood coming from the boy's mouth and the tell-tell signs of bruises to come. "Daijobu de gozaru ka, Yahiko?"

Yahiko unclenched his swollen right hand and let the shinai that he'd been clutching in it roll away before answering. "Hai," trying to pull himself up to a sitting position, but Kenshin's hand kept him from moving. 

Megumi quickly set the tray down and hurried across the dojo floor not believing what she'd just witnessed. Scraping by Sanosuke who still held the immobile Kaoru, she leaned over Yahiko to get a good look at his injuries. "Yahiko-kun you're badly bruised and some welts are cut open. Ken-san I'll need my supplies from my room, I don't want to move Yahiko until I've had a chance to treat him."

Kenshin stood up to fetch the supplies needed to bandage Yahiko, but before he could do that, he had to talk with Kaoru. Walking slowly up to Sanosuke, he asked one simple question "why." 

Kaoru head was hung low and her black hair, which came loose during the fight, cascaded over Sanosuke's arm effectively blocking Kenshin's probing violet stare. "Fuck you, Battousai!" She whispered through the air. 

__

Battousai…thought Kenshin, she'd never called him that, and in fact she hated it when other's referred to him by that name and he answered out of habit. This was not the Kaoru he had come to know. Kenshin slowly lifted the hair from Kaoru's face, and found himself staring at eyes he did not recognize. They looked like Kaoru's beautiful eyes, but these were a little darker, that spoke of a harsher life lived. In the silence of the dojo Kenshin asked, "Who are you?"

The blues shone brightly, as the figure whispered her answer, as if she didn't want anyone else to overhear what she was saying, although it did no good in the deafening silence of the dojo. "I'm the **_real_** Kamiya Kaoru." 

"What?" Asked a shocked Sanosuke and Kenshin.

But she continued to smile and then lowered her head and bit Sano on the arm drawing blood. Sano screamed in pain, throwing Kaoru to the floor.

Kaoru lay still on the floor, where she let out a moan of pain. Her head felt thick and clouded as if she overindulged the night before, God she hated it when she got drunk. I hope I didn't do anything to stupid. 

Kenshin half drew his sword when Kaoru moaned from the floor. Sanosuke and Megumi took up stance over Yahiko in case she tried to attack him again--if she got past Kenshin.

Kaoru sat up and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. No, I didn't get drunk I was in the middle of training Yahiko. I guess I must have blackened out. Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin and the rest of the people all looking at her warily. Why is Megumi in here? What's wrong with them she thought? What's this taste in my mouth?

Getting a good look at Kaoru's eyes Kenshin noticed that they were back to normal if a little confused. "Kaoru-dono," he cautioned out. 

"Nani, Kenshin?" She turned her head up and looked at him. "Did I black out? You didn't have to call Megumi-san here. I'm fine."

"What the fuck?" Sanosuke interjected. "We didn't call Megumi here because you blacked out."

Kaoru was even more mystified. 

Seeing the confusion over Kaoru's face Kenshin decided see if she remembered anything that recently happened. "Megumi-dono is here because Yahiko was attacked."

Kaoru sat up straighter. "Attacked! Is he okay? Who did this? Was I knocked cold? Is that why my head feels heavy?" She questioned as she got to her feet to go to Yahiko. But found her way blocked by an enraged Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Kaoru-san you attacked him," answered Megumi. "Just a few minutes ago you tried to kill Yahiko."

"I wouldn't do something like that," denied Kaoru as she shook her head.

Megumi slightly pushed Sanosuke out of the way and showed her the body of Yahiko lying in the corner all bruised and battered. "If that doesn't convince you, look at the blood on your hands, and training shinai. You tried to bite through Sanosuke's arm. That's why you ended up on the floor. He had to throw you down."

Kaoru looked down at her shinai and saw a few blood spots that stained the bamboo wood. Glancing down at her hands, she saw blood that covered them. Blood. The strange metallic taste came from blood. In an instant, the nightmare and the events that happened in her room came flooding back. I tried to kill Yahiko. Gazing dazedly at her hands, she saw in them a wakizashi that dripped with blood. Looking up her friends had turned into disemboweled bodies littering the floor with eyes open looking straight at her. Yahiko lay huddled in the corner looking at her with fear in his eyes, mimicking the little boy from her nightmare. Kaoru shifted her eyes and frantically tried to find something else to focus on, but everywhere she saw blood.

Kenshin who'd stayed silent looked at Kaoru as she flicked her eyes around the dojo, not staying on anything to focus long enough. He watched as she flicked her hands liked she threw away something unwanted. Something was definitely wrong with Kaoru. Kenshin walked toward her to comfort her, but she backed away from him shaking. "No! Don't come any closer," she cried out to him.

"Stop! Please stop." She whimpered as the Kenshin figure approached her. Kenshin! She couldn't believe it. He was dressed in his usual bright pink hakama and white gi, but this time they were soaked entirely with blood. His beautiful eyes that she admired constantly were gouged out; his stomach slashed open from which his lower intestines hung loose. His chest now bore a deep hole where once his heart beat, but now he carried it to her in his outstretched hands. His head was in a misshapen shape as if it had been repeatedly bludgeoned with a blunt instrument. Blood dripped from varying places on his body as he made a steady walk toward her. "Onegai," she sobbed. "Don't come any closer Kenshin."

Kenshin stopped and got a good look at the crazed look in her eyes, as she ran to the far end dojo wall. He turned to look at the people behind him, and saw his own look of shock echoed on their faces. Kaoru was loosing her mind in front of them. "Kaoru-dono," he tried again.

Kaoru breathed a little easier when the dead Kenshin stopped advancing on her, she needed to get out of here. _You killed them_ a voiced whispered in her head. _Look at what you did_. _No!_ She screamed back _I didn't_. Kaoru slinked toward the doorway when the dead Kenshin called out to her. But his voice gurgled on the blood that spewed out of his mouth and neck where it had been slashed. "Look what you did to us. To **me**."

Kaoru screamed, "I didn't kill you!" and fled the dojo leaving behind her a stunned silence with many questions. Reaching her bedroom she barricaded herself in, but could not block out the voice that taunted her in a singsong voice.

__

"You killed them. Kamiya Kaoru is a murderer. A murderer…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Ch.3. Created: [09/17/00] **_Shishou M_**. Ended: [12/29/00]. The longest chapter I've written so far. So, now you know why it took so long to upload. Oh, well, coming next: Arrested Development. As always when reading a fanfic produced by me you are encouraged to send any complaints or compliments to me at: pmchivas@hotmail.com Please don't forget to sign the guest book if you want to, thanks. -- **All standard disclaimers apply. --**

Japanese Words**:**

Oi!:Hey.

Nani, Nani yo: What? Or What was that?

Baka!: Idiot.

Hajime: Start or Begin.

Ki or Chi: Warrior's spirit, or energy.

Yon, Go, Roku, Saichi, Hachi, Nana: 4,5,6,7,8,9.

Obi: The belt that goes around a kimono.

Hakama: The shirt that Kenshin wears.

Gi: The pants that Kenshin wears.

Wakizashi: Small sword that's part of a samurai's daisho.

Daisho: The pair of swords that a samurai carries.

Katana: The larger sword carried in the daisho.

Kendo: Japanese fencing with bamboo swords.

Kon'nichi wa: Hello.

Arigatou de gozaru yo: Kenshin's polite way of saying 'Thank You.'

Tadaima: I'm home.

Okaeri: Answer to 'I'm home.' Means, "Welcome back!"

Usotsuki: Liar. 

Che: All-purpose curse word can mean 'shit' or 'damn.'

Maa Maa: Calm down. Take it easy.

Yatta: Yes! or All right!

Budo: Means the way of the samurai.

Ja ne: See ya.

Daijobu de gozaru ka?: Are you okay? Ala Kenshin.

Hai: Yes.

Kiiroi Ryu: Yellow Dragon.

Sessha: Kenshin's way of referring to himself.


	4. Arrested!

The Forgotten Past

__

Arrested!

Chapter 4

The lone sleek figure stood in the dark alley waiting impatiently as a wolf howled in the distance at the full moon in the star-less sky. _Humph, he's late_; thought the long silhouette as he reached forward to strike a match on the stone-wall to light the cigarette that dangled from his bottom lip. He sighed and shook out the fire on the match-head and watched the last stream of smoke waft up to the heavens. His wife really hated it when he smoked, but a man had to have some vices left when the government seemed to want to deprive the people of everything--even their beds. "Damn, it's cold. He's late, and I _hate_ having my time wasted," he whispered to the non-answering wind. He threw down the cigarette and watched as it sizzled out in a puddle of murky water below him. 

"I'm leaving. He better have a good excuse as to why he called me out in this freezing wind and not show up, or else I'm going to kill him." As he turned to walk away from the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar shadow quickly duck into the alley adjacent to his own. 

"Ahou ga. Wrong alley," he muttered under his breath already irritated. He turned to follow him, but as he went to step into the light of a solitary post another figure appeared causing him to step back into the concealing darkness. _Who is that_? He cautiously leaned forward to make out the description of the new shadow upon getting a better glimpse his bottom jaw dropped open. _A woman_! And not just any woman it was the Battousai's woman that...Kamiya girl. "What in hell is she doing here this late," he murmured to himself. 

He watched the Kamiya girl glance around her surrounding as if she lost something and didn't know where to look. He couldn't understand what she was doing out here this time of night. Was the Battousai in some trouble? He paused the thought giving him pleasure. Or one of the other idiots that seemed to have found their way into her dojo. He jolted as a sudden noise came from the alley that his man had darted towards. Shit, I forgot about him. How am I supposed to get to the alley without alerting her to my presence? 

Before he could move, he saw the Kamiya girl glance toward the alley where the sound had come from, and watched as she took off running in the direction of the alley. What the _fuck_ does she think she's doing?! He pushed off the wall and followed her into the passageway only a few paces behind her.

"NO! Please no, I won't tell anybody," begged the man kneeling on the ground. "Please, I have a family. Please, I'm begging you. Don't kill me."

"Too late," she whispered to the prostrating man at her feet. "You know too much." She stepped forward and kicked him. He rolled and moaned in pain. "Stand up and be the man that you should be."

Crying the man tried to plead again assuming his same prostrating position. "Please, I have a family." He looked up to her with eyes swollen from crying and beating that he narrowly escaped. "Please." 

She turned her head around to hide the smile on her face and to give the man a false sense of hope. She always liked it when they begged. It made the killing more fun--well, at least for her.

As Saitou rounded the last corner, he caught sight of a gleaming blade in the silver moonlight and its downward slash. He watched in anger, as his newest agent throat was slit and the rain blood that erupted from the torn flesh. He watched as the blood sprayed on the dirt ground and on that Kamiya girl's yellow kimono. He watched as the look of surprise slowly faded from the young man's eyes, as they turned opaque. He was dead. Saitou Hajime, the Milbu's Wolf, also known as Fujita Goro and lesser names to extent--was too late.

Anger clouded his vision as he pulled out his regulation sword. This would be the first time since the end of the Shinsen Gumi that he killed a woman, and he did not care if it was the Battousai's woman. Forgetting for that moment that he was a member of the government intelligence unit, and the ethical thing would be to follow the rules and bring her in, but his brain forgot to process the information at that time. Saitou crouched down in his gotatsu first stance, and prepared to kill the woman, using his own code of ethics and rules: _Aku_, _Soku_, and _Zan_. 

The girl looked down at the dead young man at her feet, and calmly bent down where she brushed the hair off his head and whispered to dead body that would never hear her words, "So, do I." Feeling that she was being watched she quickly jumped out of the way narrowly, avoiding the thrust that could have added her body to the one on the ground.

Saitou turned around to fight the Kamiya girl only to discover that she had fled when she jumped out of the way of his gotatsu. Glancing down at the body of his feet he sighed, the boy had died and it was his fault. What information did he have? Why did the Kamiya girl kill him? He didn't know right now, but he would in the morning. Sheathing his sword he took off his issued police jacket, placed it over the boy's face, and picked up the body to walk back to headquarters. Why? Why did that Kamiya girl kill him?

****

*********************************************************

The sun's rays streamed through the rice paper door of Kaoru's room. She slowly awoke. She had been asleep since yesterday afternoon, when she ran from the dojo after viciously attacking Yahiko. But the truth was she ran from her nightmare, a nightmare that seemed to want to haunt her now during the daytime. She stared at the ceiling and thought when will these nightmares end?

Kaoru sighed and pulled a yellow kimonoed arm over her eyes to block out both the rays of the sun and her frightful memories. _Yellow kimono? When did I..?_ She did not remember putting on her yellow kimono. Matter of fact she knew she cried herself to sleep still wearing her training gi. So, when did she change clothes?

She cautiously brought her arm back down to her side and sat up. Looking down at her clothes Kaoru noticed that she was indeed dressed in her yellow kimono. She hoped it was another illusion brought on by that nightmare--but it wasn't. Pulling the blanket all the way down she saw a huge brownish stain splattered around the middle part of the garment trailing downward.

Kaoru undid the obi and slipped the dress off her shoulders to get a better look at the mysterious stains. Sniffing the dress and touching her tongue to small portion of one the discoloration's--she was sure. It was blood. _But whose_? Moreover, how did it get on her yellow kimono? And more importantly, _how did I get in the dress_?

"I'll see if she's awake Ken-san," called Megumi from outside the door.

"Arigatou Megumi-dono," answered Kenshin. "I'll bring the tea."

A knock came at Kaoru's door. "Kaoru-san," called Megumi cautiously. "Are you awake?"

Kaoru froze in the middle of her room. She looked from the dress to the door. _Should I fake sleep_, thought Kaoru? What am I going to do? Against her better judgment Kaoru called out, "Just a minute Megumi-san."

Racing to the armoire she pulled opened a drawer and found her training outfit folded neatly, just where her kimono should have been. Not wanting to spend precious time pondering it Kaoru shoved in the dress and slammed it closed. Moving back to her bed she picked up her robe and jostled her arms into while trying to belt it together. She glanced around to make sure that she didn't leave anything from the kimono from lying around. "Good, I didn't forget anything."

"Kaoru-san, I'm coming in." Megumi slid open the door just as Kaoru flung herself down on the floor. 

"Ohayo, Megumi-san."

"Iie, _kon'nichiwa_, Kaoru-san," she answered back as she sat down on the floor, watching as Kaoru rolled the futon away.

"It is afternoon, isn't," commented Kaoru trying to stall.

Undaunted Megumi forged ahead with her task. She promised Ken-san that she would talk with her and that is what she was going to do. "Kaoru-san, I came to talk about yesterday."

"I figured you would be," Kaoru replied sullenly.

Megumi held up a hand at Kaoru's tone. "First let me say this before we go any further, I don't believe you attacked Yahiko and Sanosuke on purpose."

Kaoru sat up straighter and looked at the beautiful doctor in a new light. How could she be so sure that I didn't attack them on purpose? Hell, I not even sure that I didn't. And she said that much to Megumi.

"What do you mean that you're not sure you didn't mean to attack them?" Megumi questioned puzzled. "From the look on your face yesterday, before you ran out of the dojo, it looked like you didn't mean to attack them."

"I know _I_ didn't mean to attack them, but I'm not sure _I_ didn't mean to attack them," she explained lamely.

Megumi arched a well-defined brow at her. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know," said Kaoru as she repeated the statement over in her mind.

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't. I don't know how to make you understand, without repeating myself."

"Okay. Lets then talk about what's been happening to you--those dreams you had."

Kaoru looked at Megumi. What would she say if I told her about my dreams? Would she believe me? Maybe it is time for me to tell somebody what I've been seeing. "I--"

A soft knock came at the door. "Megumi-dono, I brought the tea," called Kenshin from the outside interrupting Kaoru's explanation.

Megumi looked toward the door and called for Kenshin to come inside the room.

Kenshin gently pulled back the sliding door and stepped one tabied foot inside Kaoru's room with a tray loaded down with tea and rice balls wrapped in seaweed. He moved quickly to unburden himself, and placed the tea service between the two women. Lingering to arrange the tea service Kenshin glanced in Kaoru's direction, but she quickly turned from him to look out the door he left open. He sighed.

Megumi watched the wistful expression come over Kenshin's face as he looked at Kaoru. She also saw how swiftly Kaoru turned her head to look out the door, but not before she caught a glance of longing her eyes, also. "Thank you, Ken-san. I can handle it from here."

Still staring at Kaoru, Kenshin nodded his head and turned to walk out the door feeling empty. Where was the Kaoru he knew? Where was the Kaoru that shared everything with him? Where had she gone?

"Kaoru-san," called Megumi.

Kaoru turned back to Megumi and regarded her out of sad blue eyes that looked like they would break loose with tears any minute. "Hai."

"Why did you turn away? Has Ken-san done something to hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I just couldn't bear to face him after yesterday."

Megumi leaned forward. "That brings me to my original question. What happened yesterday in the dojo? First you try to kill Yahiko, and then you run out of the room as if you've seen a ghost."

"I meant to ask, how is Yahiko and Sanosuke?"

Megumi let out an air of impatience. "Yahiko's fine except for a few bruises, and Sanosuke's arm will heal also, the bite wasn't that deep."

"Sou ka?" Kaoru found her first smile of the day. "That's good. I'm glad they'll be all right." She picked up one of Kenshin's rice balls and bit into it chewing slowly.

Megumi glowered at her, but poured tea in both of their cups, and picked up a rice ball to nibble on herself. "Kaoru-san," mumbled Megumi.

Kaoru blinked and then took a sip of her green tea. "Do you think you're evil?"

"WW-What?" Megumi shouted nearly choking in the process. "What do you mean do I think I'm evil? Of course not!"

"I think I am," came the whispered reply. 

Megumi laid down her rice ball trying to avoid suffocation and took a healthy drink from her tea. "What do you mean you think you're evil?"

Kaoru looked Megumi in the eye; "I've been having strange sensations since my last dream. Like I'm not who I think I am."

"First of all what did you dream about, and second who do you think you are?" Megumi purposely didn't tell Kaoru about the shocking line she uttered in the dojo. About her being the **real** Kamiya Kaoru.

Kaoru opened her mouth to explain, but something stopped her. No, I do not want to tell just Megumi. I should tell everybody--and everybody meant she would have to start speaking with Kenshin. "No, Megumi-san I don't think I want to tell you."

A shocked look came over Megumi's face. "Why? I thought we were going to figure out your dreams."

Kaoru smiled again. "You're a true friend, Megumi-san, and I appreciate it. But I think I will share my dreams with everybody--not just you."

"Does this include Ken-san, too?"

"Yes," she answered with affirmative nod of her head. "Especially Kenshin."

Megumi packed the tea tray and rose to her feet. "Okay..."

__

Fuck the Battousai!! Said a harsh female voice.

Startled Kaoru looked up as Megumi went to open the door. "Did you say something?"

Megumi turned back and noticed the wary expression on Kaoru's face. "Y-Yes, I said 'Okay, if that's the way you want it.'"

"That's all," Kaoru asked worriedly.

"That's it. Why did you hear something?"

Kaoru hastily stood up. "No, no...just losing my mind I guess." Then noticed the shocked expression that came over Megumi's face. "Maybe I should rephrase that," she jokingly said.

Hearing the laughter in Kaoru's voice Megumi relaxed. "I guess I'll see you later." She went out the door and closing it behind her.

Kaoru sighed and looked around. She was alone. No blood, no shadows, nothing but silence. But If I'm alone then who spoke? Kaoru bent her head a let a few weary tears run down her face. "_Am I going crazy?_" She asked the empty room, but no answer came.

****

*****************************************************

His stomach growled hungrily. _Damn_, he was going to miss lunch. Saitou signed and ran a hand through his hair. This had been a trying morning. First one of his new operatives had been killed in front of him, the killer escapes, and _he_ gets the brunt of the blame. Granted most of the blame came from himself, and not his superiors, he was still in a piss poor mood. On a day like this, he wished that he'd died with the other members of the Shinsen Gumi third division. 

Trying to make sense of what led to the incident in the alley Saitou glanced down at the documents that he got from one of his contacts. From the looks of it Aino had been infiltrating deeper in the group, before that Kamiya bitch cruelly slaughtered him. Now he had to find out what the connection to his operative and the Battousai's woman. He had to. He had to give Aino's wife a better reason for the death of her husband, "Than he died protecting the government." Saitou glanced down and continued to search for that connection.

****

**************************************************

Megumi sat in between a lounging Sanosuke who sat with his back against one the houses post as he chewed on a piece of straw as he lazily swung one of his legs back and forth. Situated on her other side was a contemplative Kenshin, who also sat with his back, aligned also, on one of the support beams, with his sakabatsu lay gently over one shoulder. He drew invisible circles with his pointer finger on the wooden floorboards.

"So Fox," said Sanosuke. "Let me see if I got this in a nutshell. Jou-chan's loosing her mind, and she might try to kill one of us again."

Megumi cut her eyes at him. "Baka. That isn't what I said."

Swinging a shinai with only one hand, "But isn't that what you meant," said Yahiko coming to a stop. He turned around to face the group on the porch showing his other arm in a sling. 

"But that isn't how I said it." Megumi seethed giving Yahiko the same look she gave Sano.

Kenshin looked up and saw the other three giving each other hard stares. _Yare, yare_. "Megumi-dono, who do you think Kaoru-dono is most likely going to attack next?"

She gave one good lasting glare to Sano and Yahiko before she turned to answer Kenshin's question. "Well..." She didn't really want to hurt his feelings. But until Kaoru came to her senses they would all have to be on guard. "Ken-san, don't misunderstand, but I think out of all of us-- if Kaoru was going to attack it would be you."

Kenshin sighed. "Wakata de gozaru yo." He looked at her with saddened violet eyes. "I think I already knew that."

Sano rolled his eyes heavenward. "Don't be so down in the dumps, Kenshin." Sano smiled suddenly at Kenshin as a thought struck him.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked at Sanosuke. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of something," he leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper. "Even in Jou-chan's crazy state. You're still the number one person she thinks about. Of course, she wants to kill you, but you're still number one." Sano leaned back chuckling at his own jest.

Three pair of eyes looked at Sanosuke guffaw profusely at his own words as they wondered if Kaoru's madness was spreading. Yahiko commented, "You know he was bitten."

At Yahiko's declaration, Sano straightened up and spit out his piece of hay he'd been chewing. "I'm not the one who's crazy here!" He slouched back in his old position, and mumbled underneath his breath, "Try and make people laugh and they call you crazy."

Megumi looked at him and smirked. "As I was saying, we have to be careful around Kaoru-san, because we don't know what will cause her to, um, change."

"You mean go crazy," said Yahiko as he went back to practicing with his shinai.

Megumi sighed. "Do not say that!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the sound of it. And I don't think Kaoru-san would like you calling her 'crazy." She smiled at him. "Of course, you could to that and risk another fight with her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Yahiko cleared his throat. "You're right Megumi we shouldn't refer to Kaoru as crazy." His wounds throbbed at the mere thought of having to do battle with Kaoru again."

Megumi looked at him and smiled again, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Stop gloating Fox and finish what you were saying," said Sano.

"I will, when everybody stops interrupting me." She glared at Sanosuke and Yahiko, then turned her ice blue stare onto Kenshin so he wouldn't get any ideas that he could escape unscathed.

The three guys rolled their eyes. "Fine we understand. No interruptions."

"Good. Now then, Kaoru-san is not herself, and we don't know when she will revert to that figure in the dojo, so be careful what you say to her. The slightest thing might set her off. Moreover, try not to be alone with her unless you know someone else is close by. Her other self has proven to be strong and quick, and well, bloodthirsty."

Kenshin clinched a fist on his knee. Precautions! The fact that they needed them made him sick. This was Kaoru, who they were talking about guarding themselves against. Kaoru the brave woman who went alone into a room full of murderous gangsters, to help rescue a young boy from further harm. The same Kaoru who has let four strangers stay with her without demanding anything from them. The same Kaoru who very eyes radiated with the light of the sun when she looked at him, and whose voice always seemed to hold the very essence of spring when she called to him..._Kenshin. _

"Kenshin, ne, Kenshin wake up." Megumi snapped her fingers in front of his face, then tried waving her hand trying to get some answer out of the glazed over violet eyes. "Hey, Ken-san."

"Nani de gozaru ka," replied Kenshin blinking Kaoru's image away. 

"Are you okay?"

Kenshin regarded the concerned doctor and noticed that Yahiko had stopped practicing with his good arm, while Sano just arched a brow at him. "Aa. Sumano, did you say something?"

"Yeah," came the dry response from Yahiko. "I said with Dr. Gensai and the children are coming back today, how are we supposed to handle that situation?"

"I don't think that Kaoru-dono would harm the children. As for Dr. Gensai, we will tell him what's been happening. He could probably help. Anyway, I thought we already decided not to leave her alone with anybody."

"Jou-chan's not dumb Kenshin. She's going to notice we never leave her alone with anybody. And that's likely to set her off, bringing on 'the change'."

Kenshin thought for a minute before he spoke. "We will just have to make sure that we do it in a way that she doesn't notice. If things get worse we'll explain to Kaoru-dono our reasons as to why she can't be alone with one of us."

Sano snorted. "Yeah, well, when you mention it to Jou-chan make sure you tell her that the idea was all Fox Lady's thinking." He shuddered. After seeing Kaoru attack Yahiko in the dojo, he _did not_ want to be on her bad side. "I don't want my name near this idea."

"Coward," said Megumi as her eyes shot daggers into his.

"Hey! I'm--" Sano stopped as he heard a door slide shut and the shuffling of feet. The others turned to see Kaoru come around the corner wearing a dark blue kimono carrying a small matching satchel.

Kaoru came around the corner and saw her friends. They must be talking about me. Look at their serious expressions. They probably don't trust me, and I don't blame them. Right now, I don't trust myself to be around them, but I have to, I can't let this nightmare ruin who I am. 

As she got closer the wounds that she inflicted on Yahiko and Sano throbbed simultaneously. They feared Kaoru. More so, Yahiko as he'd almost lost his life at her hand. Yahiko couldn't stop the cold feeling of dread that came over him with every step Kaoru took to get closer to the small group.

As Kaoru continued to walk across the courtyard, she saw mirroring looks of apprehension and concern come over Yahiko and Sanosuke's faces. She faltered in her steps, but carried on, those looks she expected especially after the way she attacked Yahiko in the dojo. I wonder how Kenshin feels toward me. _Forget the Battousai_ screeched a voice in her head. Kaoru stopped a few inches away from the bandage Yahiko, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. _Okay that's better. I didn't hear anything_.

Kaoru opened her eyes to greet her friends and instead she was greeted with a bloody vision. At her feet lay Yahiko in a fetus position again mimicking the dark-haired boy from her nightmare. His clothes were speckled with blood alternative to being soaked in blood. She looked toward her left and saw Sanosuke with his eyes gouged out and his throat slashed where blood sluggishly flowed from the wound. Kaoru gasped and put her hands over her mouth frozen in place. 

Megumi sat in the center. Her head had been slashed from her shoulders and placed in her lap. Blood had seeped down the neck and spread throughout Megumi's lavender doctor coat. Turning Kaoru looked at Kenshin. He was dead too, just like last time his death was more violent than Megumi or Sanosuke's death. Kenshin's sword was protruding from his chest as a steady stream of blood dripped down to his lap. His eyes gouged out left nothing but blood and tissue behind in the eye sockets. Kenshin's heart was ripped out his chest and placed by his feet. His charming scar was reopened and a matching one was carved into his opposite cheek. 

"_Murderess_," screamed a voice at Kaoru. "_Murderess_! _You have tainted hands_. _You're not worthy to be the shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu_."

Kaoru backed away. "No, this not real. They are alive. This is not real. I'm not a murderer." She closed her eyes and rubbed at them violently. "They are alive!"

"Jou-chan?" questioned Sanosuke. He and the others had got up and surrounded her when she came over and stopped. They saw the same glassy-eyed expression come over her face before she ran from the dojo.

"Kaoru-dono," called Kenshin as he came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru-dono, you're safe. And we are alive, it's me Kenshin."

A harsh voice answered him. "I know who you are Battousai. So, if you want to keep the hand I suggest that you remove it-and don't **_ever_** touch me again without asking."

Kenshin quickly dropped his hand, while Megumi and the rest slowly backed up, preparing to run if necessary. "Megumi-dono, call to her."

"She doesn't need to, I'm fine," replied Kaoru as she dropped her hands from her eyes and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry." She offered up a shaky but rueful smile. "I let it get to me. I'll be fine. Gomen."

Kenshin walked a little closer to Kaoru mindful to keep his hands to himself, not that he was afraid of the other entity; he just didn't want to cause Kaoru any more duress. "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?"

Kaoru sighed. "Not now Kenshin, I don't want to talk about it now. I came to take everybody out to lunch especially Yahiko and Sanosuke. They can order anything they want. I want to apologize for hurting them yesterday." She laughed. "I guess you could tell that I wasn't myself, so I want you to order whatever you like."

"Yatta!" screamed Yahiko in glee. Without thinking about the consequences, he threw his good arm around Kaoru hugging her tightly. "You're the best Kaoru."

Tiny teardrops escaped down Kaoru's cheeks, as she hugged Yahiko back. No, she thought I'm not a murderer. I'm a good friend. As she closed her eyes to loose herself in Yahiko's hug, Kaoru missed the look of sadness that came into Kenshin's eyes.

****

*******************************************************

"Fujita-san," exclaimed a young male voice. "Fujita-san!"

Saitou sighed. He truly missed the Shinsen Gumi, and answering to his rightful name. His father proudly bestowed that name on him when he was born. A name that he now couldn't publicly use in the Meji era of Japan. Saitou unfolded his lean body and walked to his door, to see who was calling for him. 

"Nani yo, Toshi," responded Saitou from his office doorway at the insistent screaming. "I'm busy."

Toshi skidded to halt in front of Saitou and saluted. "I have a package for you, sir." He stated as he pulled the brown wrapped box from underneath his arm, and held it out to his superior.

"Where did it come from?" Asked Saitou as he eyed the packaged.

"It was given to me when I coming into the building. I was asked to deliver this package straight into your hands, sir."

Saitou pulled a cigarette out of his front pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "Who gave it to you? Man or Woman?"

The officer scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the description of the person who had gave him the package. He gulped. "I-I don't know, sir. I was in such a hurry to bring you this package, that I didn't pay attention to the person."

"So you're telling me that you have a package for me, but you don't know who gave it to you?" Saitou struck a matched and waited for the young recruits reply.

The young man's out stretched arm wavered a bit, as he answered, "That's correct, sir." He messed up. Only his second day working with the intelligence office and he screwed up in front of the most important person there.

"Ahou ga," said Saitou as took the package out of the hand of the other officer. "Toshi, don't try and impress me with stupidity. I've seen more than enough already. Next time remember who gives you a package."

"Yes, Fujita-san." Properly chastised the red-faced officer turned on his heels and went back to his duties.

Saitou shook his head as he went back into is office, and ground his cigarette in a small glass dish that his wife put in his office. They were getting dimwitted every year. Or maybe, I'm just getting too old for this job. Walking to his desk he sat down and examined the box from all angles before he opened it, searching for identification as to who the sender was. Who would send me a package? I've made contact with all my feelers; I did not request any additional information to be sent. So who sent this? Turning the rectangle box bow side up he undid the knot. He pulled the brown paper back and took off the lid to the box.

Inside the white box laid a yellow kimono. A yellow kimono? Who would send him a yellow kimono. This must be some error. Saitou picked it up and turned it round to where the front hung open. Staring him in the face was a large brown stain. He immediately recognized the stain as dried blood. It was the same kind of kimono, he saw that Kamiya girl wearing. Right before she slew his new agent. Saitou placed the dress aside and looked into the box to see a letter addressed to him: Saitou Hajime. Picking up the letter he read it once over and again. There was no mistaking what the note said.

Moving swiftly to his door again he called for the chief of police to come to his office at once. He watched as several men sprung into action to carry out his order. That _bitch_ was all he could think.

****

****************************************************

Kaoru and her friends walked down the road in silence only commenting on things when necessary, although she had shared a touching moment with Yahiko in the courtyard she didn't feel too comfortable around everybody. She knew she was putting them on edge, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what was wrong with her. It felt like her head was trying to split in half.

"Look there's the Akabeko," said Kenshin breaking the silence. "Have you decided what you're going have, Yahiko?"

Yahiko stopped and scratched his head. This was the first time he'd been able to pick what he wanted without Kaoru telling him that she had to conserve money. "I don't know, Kenshin. I guess I would like sushi with wasabi sauce." He glanced quickly at Kaoru to see what she thought.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course, you can have that Yahiko."

Sanosuke quickly glanced up, "I want sushi and wasabi, too."

Kaoru shook her head sometimes he can be such a child. "You can have it also, Sanosuke." She turned and looked at Kenshin for the first time. "I guess we could order puffer fish for you Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded his head. His throat had closed up when she mentioned his name. She actually spoke to him in her normal Kaoru voice. He cleared his throat. "Arigatou de gozaru yo, Kaoru-dono."

Yahiko and Sanosuke did a high five. "Yes, we're going to get sushi with wasabi sauce."

Megumi turned and looked at the two men slapping each other like they just accomplished some great feat. Baka. How could they act like that over food? She fingered a section of her hair, and saw the first real smile come over Kenshin's face as he watched the comedic duo link arms and dance around. "Anta-tachi," she called to them. "You know that wasabi sauce is extremely hot."

Sanosuke snorted and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "How hot can it be, Fox. But then again who cares, I'm a man I can handle it."

"That's right Megumi," echoed Yahiko taking up the same stance as Sanosuke. "We're men we can handle it."

Megumi stopped at the entrance to the restaurant and decided to have some fun with them. She turned around and began combing her hands through her raven locks, "Well you know being a doctor, I have seen and heard a lot of things happening. I've heard that wasabi can be so scorching that once ingested it can literally burn your mouth." She watched and inwardly giggled as their faces twisted at her tale. "Dr. Gensai once told me about a patient who had wasabi sauce and it burned so badly that he was begging for death. That the man even tried to cut out his own tongue."

When Megumi finished with her tale all the men, including Kenshin was looking a little pale. Megumi looked at Kenshin, I can't believe it; he actually believed that story. Sometimes Kenshin was so gullible. Megumi drifted her eyes toward Kaoru to gage her reaction. Seeing her own look of delighted laugher and astonishment mirrored in her face, Megumi knew that the story didn't affect her the same way.

Yahiko gulped and turned to his companion. "Oi, Sano?"

"Na--Nani," said Sano as he cleared his throat. He didn't want to eat anything that would make him want to cut out his own tongue.

"We meant teriyaki sauce didn't we," said Yahiko hinting.

"Of course we said teriyaki sauce, Yahiko." He turned at looked at Kenshin. "Isn't that right, Kenshin. We said teriyaki."

Kenshin nodded his own throat had permanently sealed itself at the wasabi story. _Sessha_ really wanted to try the wasabi with the puffer fish. "Teriyaki de gozaru yo."

"See," pointed out Sanosuke. "I don't know where the Fox Lady got the idea that we said wasabi. We know not to mess with wasabi. I don't why Dr. Gensai lets _you_ run the clinic when he's away when _you_ can't even tell the difference between 'wasabi' and 'teriyaki'.

Megumi and Kaoru held back their laughter. "Gomen nasai, _baka_. What was I thinking?"

As the group turned to enter, the Akabeko and sharp shrill whistle stopped them. "Matte," called a voice. "You people stop where you are."

Kenshin watched as the Sword Brigade came forward with the captain of police leading the group. 

"Himura-san," said the chief when he came forward. "Sumano." He turned and looked at Kaoru. "Kamiya Kaoru. Shihondai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Dojo in the town of Shimatachi."

"Hai," said a confused Kaoru. "What's going on?"

At her affirmation the police officers quickly drew their swords and surrounded her. "Don't move," said the leader of the group wearing the green jacket. "We have order's to kill you should you try and resist."

Kenshin took his hand and put on the hilt of his sword and look toward the chief. "You want to explain what's going on, here."

The chief grimaced. "Sumano, Himura-san. Please do not act hasty."

The leader in the group surrounding Kaoru glanced back, "Chief. We have orders to carry out. They'll understand what's happening when you finish your task."

The chief frowned at the officer and pushed his glasses back up his nose, as the turned his attention toward Kaoru once more. "Kamiya Kaoru. You are hereby arrested for murder, issued on the direct orders of Fujita Goro."

Kaoru's creamy complexion faded out making her resemble a recently white washed wall. "Murder," she whispered. "I'm being arrested for murder?"

Kenshin turned and looked at the horror on her face. "It's a mistake Kaoru-dono. They must be confused."

The chief sighed and looked at Kenshin. "There is no mistake. The order came directly from the head of the Japan's Intelligence Unit, Fujita Goro." He turned and signaled to the Sword Brigade to start walking. He bowed to Kenshin and turned to walk with the other officers escorting Kaoru to the police building.

Kenshin and the group watched as they led Kaoru away with varying degrees of shock on their faces. "Oi Kenshin, " called Sanosuke. "What are we going to do?"

"That's simple," replied Yahiko before Kenshin could utter a word. "We follow them and find out what's happening."

"Right," said Kenshin smiling at the boy. "I want to know why Saitou has accused Kaoru of murder."

"Saitou!" exclaimed Sanosuke as he punched his fist with his hand. "That asshole, I knew I recognized that name 'Fujita Goro'." He rubbed his hands in glee. "I have a score to settle with him."

A flare of hatred glinted in Kenshin's violet eyes. "So, do I," he murmured. "Let's go."

****

******************************************************

As Kaoru was marched in between, the Sword Brigade she watched as the passerby's on the streets threw her pitying looks, as they whispered about her. I committed murder? When? Does waking up covered in blood automatically make you a murderer?

..._a laugh_..."Didn't you listen to me Kaoru," said the voice that laughed in her head. "I told you, you were a murderer."

"That's a lie," whispered Kaoru back to the voice in her head.

"Is it Kaoru," questioned the voice. "Look at where you are: arrested for murder."

It was true. She'd been arrested for murder. I don't have any excuse; I don't even know myself.

The voice laughed at her again. "Like I told you before Kaoru. You're a murderer. Kamiya Kaoru is a murderer."

Standing between the group Kaoru's head dropped down as she silently cried. It's true I'm a murderer. Kamiya Kaoru is a murderer...

=================================================================

End. Chapter 4. Created [12/13/00] and Finished [01/11/01]. Well, this isn't where I wanted to finish this chapter, but I knew I was falling far behind in my fanfic writing. So, I cut this chapter in half. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't: Please e-mail me at pmchivas@hotmail.com for all comments, critiques, questions, and yes flames. Or if you want you can put your comments in the guest book. Thanks, Shishou M. -- **All standard disclaimers apply.**

Lunatics Ravings:

None at this time, I think you know all the Japanese words that I used in my fanfic. And I'm sorry if you don't. If you don't, please leave me a message and I'll update this section of my fanfic. Thanks.


	5. Kiiroi Ryu???

****

The Forgotten Past

__

Kiiroi Ryu?

Chapter 5

The young man quickly walked down the street dressed in a blue officer's uniform. In his hand he clutched a white envelope with an address located on the front. An important document that he didn't want to lose--he had to deliver it no matter what.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as the blazing sun relentlessly beat down upon his back. He coughed as dust was kicked up from a passing carriage. Glancing to his left he saw the Toriwaru District were he was supposed to deliver the letter. Toshi looked down at the letter in his hand and grinned. He made it to the suburb, now all he had to do was walk down the street, and transfer the missive. He'd messed up in front of Fujita-san earlier he wasn't going to do that again. He did not want another chastising in front of the precinct. 

Turning the corner at one block Toshi found himself in the affluent sector of Toriwaru. He whistled softly to himself as he swiveled his head from left to right gawking at the houses. There were huge traditional Japanese houses, but amongst them set the new popular Western style mansions too. Toshi had to physically close his mouth, as he slowly strolled down the vacated dirt road. He never knew Fujita-san lived in such a rich neighborhood or that the government paid him so much money working in the Intelligence Unit. 

Looking down at the address written on the envelope Toshi moved quickly down the road. He had to finish this job and return back to his duties in at the police building. Unlike the house to his left Fujita-san's house was a traditional Japanese house. A modern red and white and brick wall surrounded the house. It was a really nice house, in his opinion.

Straightening the blue jacket Toshi dusted himself off, while he pushed back his hat. He lifted his hand and produced a firm authoritative knock on the door. "Excuse me, Suichi Toshi."

He waited no answer.

He lifted his hand to knock again, when the door slowly creaked opened to reveal a lanky, but gaunt boy. The young man was dressed in a common training gi used by many dojos in Tokyo. He held a shinai in his hand as he regarded Toshi out of dark haunted eyes.

Toshi waited for the boy to speak, while he collected his thoughts. He felt as he been jolted into an alternate reality. He never knew that Fujita-san had a child--or possibly children. He craned his neck to see if he catch a glimpse of any other offspring running around the courtyard.

The boy loudly cleared his throat when the police officer just stood in the doorway trying to see inside the yard. He hated police--he especially hated government police. They were nothing but cowards in uniform. They left his village to suffer under the control of a monster.

Hearing the boy clear his throat, Toshi quickly moved his eyes downward to see a frown forming at the young mans lips. This was bad, thought Toshi as he tried to figure out what he had done to displease the son of his boss. 

"Your name, please," asked the slender boy when the police officer began to fidget. "And your business."

Toshi blushed, he forgot to re-introduce himself. "Suichi Toshi. I work for your father--"

"He's not my father," interrupted the boy forcefully. "My father is dead."

Toshi grimaced. He was messing things up again, "I work for Fujita Goro-san, and he asked me to deliver this letter to Fujita Tokio-san." He showed the boy the white envelope.

The boy looked at the envelope and scanned the name quickly. It was legit. "I'm Eiji." He turned to walk away, "Follow me." 

Toshi followed the lanky boy and, but his eyes wandered around the courtyard. This was a nice dojo, spacious, and it had a huge koi pond. This was more than he expected when the doors opened. He knew the house was opulent, but this whole area suggested that his boss came from old money, before the Meji Restoration. As they came upon the porch Toshi took off his shoes and followed the boy behind the thin _decorated_ rice paper doors. It was an expensive and only a technique that great artisans could paint upon the rice paper without tearing it. Toshi whistled underneath his breath. He had to tell the guys at the precinct about this.

Eiji was aware of the young cops rubbernecking and low whistle. He understood all too well the feeling of stepping out of poverty one minute into lavish luxury the next. Even though they shared the same feelings, he still hated cops. "Mei," he called stopping in the public sitting area. 

Toshi turned to stop his gaping when he heard the boy call for someone. "Ano, the letter is supposed to be given to Fujita Tokio-san." He blushed thinking of the dress-down he'd received if Fujita ever found out that he didn't hand deliver the message to Tokio.

Eiji slid him a look of contempt. "I know, however, this house is too large to search for her," he turned back around and called for the person again.

A cute girl with huge brown eyes appeared. "Ahh, Eiji-sama," she spoke softly. "How can I help you."

Eiji blushed. "First by calling me just 'Eiji' and second I'm looking for Tokio."

Mei shook her head to the first comment, and directed him to the side gazebo for the second question. Mei had been in the Saitou house for one year, and had an astonishing ability to know where a person was in the compound, without her being told their previous schedule.

Rounding another corner Toshi got his first glimpse of Fujita Tokio. She was gorgeous. Tokio had long black hair, that flowed like a dark waterfall down her back. Her kimono he could tell was made of pure silk that molded to her petite body. For a second he hoped that she was Fujita's sister instead of his wife, but he knew better. Such a wondrous creature would not stay single in this world.

Eiji snorted. The police officer was near drooling. He'd better introduce him, before Toshi made a fool of himself. "Tokio," he called getting her attention from the basket she was preparing. He jerked his head toward the salivating peace officer, "You have a visitor."

"Oh, Eiji," she said as pulled back a her raven locks. "You scared me to death. Must you sneak-up on me?"

"I don't believe that for a second," scoffed the gaunt boy. "No one in this household could creep up on you." When he first arrived to this house he found out how true his statement was. Tokio never let her guard down, she was always on alert. And one day he was going to find out why. He knew she had to be somebody special to marry that jerk Saitou, but he'd hadn't figured out what was special about her. "I should probably get him a napkin to wipe his drool," mumbled Eiji.

Tokio turned her head and regarded the uniformed officer. She could tell from his widened eyes he was taken in by her beauty, she could also tell that he was a novice to the Intelligence Office. Most men who came to her home, had a much more mature air about them. This one looked like he was just weaned. She smiled at him, "Kon'nichi wa. I'm Fujita Tokio."

"Kon'nichi wa, Suichi Toshi," replied he promptly, then reddened. "I-I-I mean I'm Suichi Toshi, not you," he corrected bowing to the vision before him. Even her voice radiated beauty. Fujita was damn lucky. "I'm here to deliver a letter to you from Fujita Goro-san." He pulled out the white envelope and held it out to her his hand shaking.

Tokio smiled at the young man as she glided forward and took the envelope, broke the seal and read the missive. "Oh, dear," she said silently. She turned toward Eiji, "Have our carriage brought around. It looks like Goro-san won't be coming home for lunch and may not make it dinner. I better go bring him something, or his only meal will be his cigarettes." She watched Eiji walk off. Turning back to the policeman she regarded him silently. "Do you know what my husband is doing, instead of coming to lunch?"

Toshi blushed. "I'm sorry Tokio-san, I can't say anything about the suspect that was brought in today." He slapped his forehead. "I mean, I can't divulge anything about the current case." Her beauty had him tongue-tied.

She smiled and decided not to alert him to his _faux pas_. "I should have known, he'd send a tightlipped officer to me. I guess I'll have to try and pry it out of you on the way back to the station." Tokio picked up the basket walking toward him she deposited it into his hands. "Of course you'll ride in the carriage with me."

Toshi grinned and eagerly followed the dream in front of him.

****

********************************************

Kaoru sat silently in the holding cell, her tears had dried up on the long walk. They had taken her purse, so she stopped crying out of the shear fact that she had nothing to wipe her face with, and she was tired of weeping. She leaned her head back against the dank wall, as she tried to block out the faces of the pitying townspeople as she marched to the police headquarters.

"Well, Kaoru," whispered the well-known voice. "Tired of trying to avoid me, hmm?"

"No," said Kaoru tiredly. "I'm now wishing I'd never heard of you. Why don't you go back to where you came from Ka-chan?"

"….Ka-chan…" queried the voice. "I don't like that name."

"Too bad. You're in my mind making me see stuff that I don't want to, and not to mention popping out hurting my friends. So, I call you anything I _damn_ well feel like."

"Don't yell at me," Ka-chan whispered furiously in Kaoru's ear. "You want the guard to think you're crazy?"

Kaoru let out a hysterical laugh. "Do I want the guard to think, I'm crazy?! You've got to be kidding? You've been popping inside my mind and sometimes taking over, the least I have to worry about is if I care what a _fucking_ _jailhouse_ guard thinks. So, I repeat since you're so worried about me being thought of being crazy: why don't you go away--permanently?"

"The more hysterical you get the worse your language becomes," commented Ka-chan.

Kaoru growled and tried to shut her mind off. She was tired of talking to the other her.

The voice tsk'ed. "You can't get rid of me Kaoru. I'm part of you. And as for going back. I can't, although I would like to, I can not stand the life we lead now. But, I was awakened for a reason, and I've been trying to get you prepared."

Kaoru sat up, "Prepared for what?" 

A clanging at the door prevented Ka-chan from answering her question. The metal door opened as the policeman designated to guard her outside the metal door appeared. "On your feet, the Commander wants to see you."

Kaoru stood up and followed him through the doorway, and passed several other officers getting the same looks she got earlier, when she first was brought in. Mostly the stares were of disbelief, they couldn't understand how the soft rose became a deadly weapon. Her arrest was an enigma that all of them wanted to solve. 

"Wait right here," said the guard as they came to stop outside an isolated room. The officer knocked and made furtive glances back at Kaoru, but her face remained expressionless. When a gruff voice answered he was gratefully relieved. He heard the Kaoru girl talking to herself in two different voices and it spooked the shit out him. He couldn't wait to get rid of her.

A commotion came from the commons areas causing Kaoru to look up and see Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi pushing their way past officers. Kaoru smiled a bit, but just wished her friends had gone back home she didn't need any more problems with the police. But, then again how could it get worse for her, she'd already been arrested for murder.

****

****************************************************

Saitou looked up from the cigarette in one hand and papers in the other at the intrusion. It was a guard telling him that he brought that Kamiya girl from her cell. Now, he could finally start interrogating her and finding out why she'd killed his agent. "Bring her…" he got cut off hearing angry voices outside his door. He recognized those voices. It was the passive Battousai and his interfering friends. "Shit," he whispered to himself removing his long lanky body from its comfortable position. "Move out the way," he growled to the guard as he pushed his way through. He had to do quite a bit more pushing and shoving to get where he wanted to be.

"Saitou," growled Kenshin as he stared at one of his most hated enemies. "We would like to have a word with you concerning Kaoru-dono, and this charge for murder."

"That's Fujita Goro," replied Saitou. "And I'm not going to talk to you about a current investigation that doesn't require your input. So, may I suggest that you and your friends leave, before I have you arrested for interfering in an investigation." He leaned closer to Kenshin. His voice low so only Kenshin's friends could hear what he was saying, "I don't care how many friends that you have in our government Battousai, you _fuck_ with me, and I'll make it damn hard for that girl recall what the sun looks like."

Megumi saw Kenshin's eyes narrow and the feral glint that came into them. His hand was already poised on the hilt of his sword. So she interrupted before it could escalate any further between the two rivals. "We don't want to make any trouble for Kaoru-san or you Fujita, but please explain to us why you had her arrested for murder."

Saitou turned his cold amber gaze to the female doctor. "We have evidence that Kamiya Kaoru may or not be involved in a murder." He reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette before he remembered that he left them in his office. "Now, leave Battousai, before I take my frustrations out on your friend."

Yahiko snorted drawing the attention of both Saitou and Kenshin. "Kaoru may be lot of things, but she isn't a murderer. We've known her for a long time. I can't believe this office could be so incompetent as to think that Kaoru would commit murder, she isn't even capable of…" he paled as memory flashed in his eyes of a bloodthirsty Kaoru about to plunge a broken shinai into his chest.

"You're wrong brat," snapped Saitou as he moved them toward the front of the door. "Everybody is capable of murder given the right circumstances. No matter how long you've know them and what you would like to believe about them."

"That's bullshit," burst out Sanosuke as he finally found his voice. "Jou-chan may be a hell of a lot of things but a murderer isn't one of them. She can't do it. And I for one won't believe this shitty office actually has any information that could prove Jou-chan is one."

A crease formed in Saitou's brow as his frown deepened. "I don't care what you believe. I have sources that say she was involved. Now, let me make my order clear again. Leave now or never see that girl again."

Megumi pulled Kenshin back toward the door. "We're going now Saitou," she said as she pushed the men out the door. "But we _will_ be back."

Saitou closed the door on them.

****

*******************************************

"Why did you do that Fox Lady," whined Sanosuke as he looked back at the closed door. "I didn't even get a chance to smash his face in."

Kenshin let out a rueful smile and shook his head about to say something, when he glanced at Yahiko's young face. "What's wrong Yahiko?"

Yahiko blinked as he looked up. "I was thinking about what Saitou said…"

"Well don't," snapped Sanosuke. "He's an asshole and you shouldn't listen to what assholes say!"

"Let him finish, Sanosuke," said Megumi. "Besides we listen to what you say all the time. You should follow your own advice."

Sano grumbled underneath his breath about the dangers of letting foxes out their cages.

The others turned to Yahiko with expectant looks on their faces. "Well, you know he said about the murder thing," he stopped and scratched his head for a minute. "I was thinking how well does any of us know Kaoru? I mean, I would have never thought Kaoru would ever attack or try and kill me, but she did. So, how much do we really know about Kaoru?"

Kenshin violet eyes widen as he heard his own thoughts echoed from the small boy. He too wondered how much did any of them really know about Kaoru other than what she told them. He thought he knew Kaoru very well, but when she attacked Yahiko and Sanosuke…he wasn't so sure. 

Yahiko looked around at the faces of the Kenshin Gumi and gulped. He'd expected them to debunk his theory and tell him that Kaoru didn't have anything to hide. She was the exact same bossy-bad cooking female they all knew. Kaoru didn't have any hidden depths. But they weren't voicing any reassurance to him. So, who really is Kamiya Kaoru?

****

**************************************************

The carriage came to a stop outside the police office. Inside Tokio handed her package to Toshi as she place her hand into the driver's to help her down the small steps. She heard the driver of the mutter about how people can get run over by standing in the middle of the road. Tokio smiled at her driver. He was old servant of her family and she often heard him grumbling over something when he drove the family into town or to other functions. She looked over to see who he was grumbling about and got a shock.

The Battousai!

Tokio couldn't believe her eyes standing in the middle of the street was the Battousai with three other people. He was unmistakable the red hair, the cross scar on his left cheek. Her deeply buried and long forgotten hate stirred up in her. Because of him…She took a calming breath and tried to forget that she ever saw the Battousai standing outside the her husband's police precinct as if he'd didn't murder more people during the Bakumatsu No Doran than the two surrounding villages held. Because of him…She clenched her hands into a fist, she could still feel the Kiiroi Ryu's anger and pain. 

Toshi cleared his throat again and called the vision from her own musings. "Tokio-san," he called softly. "Tokio-san is there something wrong?" He hoped nothing was wrong with her, otherwise he'd have to explain to Fujita-san about his wife's condition and he didn't think his boss would take it any better than when he couldn't describe the person he received the package from. 

Tokio took in one last breath and turned as the Battousai and his companions moved to walk away. She put on her best smile, "I'm sorry Toshi-kun, I was lost in thought." She cocked her head letting her hair flow like dark lava onto one side. "Are you angry?"

Toshi found his tongue had thickened inside his mouth all he could do was shake his head signaling for a negative answer.

"That's good," she said with an impish smile on her face as she walked forward through the doors. "I hate to have handsome men angry with me."

Toshi stumbled nearly dropping the lunch as he heard her refer to him as 'handsome.' If only she hadn't married Fujita-san, he sighed. If only…

Tokio stopped outside her husband's office and listened. He was busy she could tell questioning someone about there whereabouts yesterday night. She heard the voice answer back…a female voice. So, the suspect in his new case was female. She was intrigued. Not many women were sought after by Saitou, and when they were caught not many women wanted to face her husband. She almost felt sorry for the female, but it was too bad that she had caught the attention of her husband. The girl signed her own death-warrant. Tokio was thankful that the last time her husband pursued her it had been for marriage. 

She felt Toshi come up behind her, she smiled at him and took the basket. Politely rapping on the door three times before pushing it open. "Anata," she cried happily as she sauntered into the darkly lit room. "I've brought you lunch." Tokio could see a working growl coming at her. He was so cute when he was angry with her. "It's Japanese soba noodles," she turned to get a look at the female in the room, "it's your favorite…" she gasped. "Kiiroi Ryu??" She shook her head cascading the dark fire over her head several times. "This is not possible."

Saitou lifted a brow at his wife's shocked expression. He slid a glance over to the Kamiya girl and noticed her face hadn't changed since his wife busted in on them. Her face held the same stony passive look. He looked back toward his wife. She was staring at the Kaoru girl as if she'd seen a ghost. He arched a brow thinking about the name she said, 'Kiiroi Ryu.' Who or what was that? "My noodles," he finally asked about snapping his wife back into the present.

"Your noodles," she parroted dumbly. "Oh, um, yes, they are your favorites. I got your note saying you weren't going to make it to lunch or dinner. So, I packed you some dried soba noodles that you just add hot water to and let sit until tender." She handed him the basket nervously. "I also added some Oolong tea for you to try and cucumber sandwiches." Tokio rubbed her hands nervously as she tried to keep her gaze off of the female in the room. She moved forward quickly and placed a small peck on his cheek. "Sorry, about interrupting anata." She turned and was out the door in a flurry of silk and long hair.

Tokio's heart was pounding hard and she closed the door to husband's office behind her. Leaning against the wall as put a hand to her chest trying to calm its furious palpitations. Flashing a smile at Toshi she quickly navigated through the throng of gaping admiring men to get out the door and into her carriage. The Kiiroi Ryu was sitting in her husband's office. She had to do something.

****

**************************************************

Kenshin pushed to open door to the dojo and stopped suddenly making his friends who were following him collide against each other.

"What's going on," asked Yahiko as he pushed himself off Kenshin's back rubbing is aching head. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

Kenshin turned to them with a horrified expression on his face the dojo's main door cocked half-way open. "We forgot to pick-up Dr. Gensai and the children from the train station."

Megumi placed a hand over her face, "That's right. How could I forget?" She moved to turn around and walk back toward the city and the train depot.

"That's okay," said a voice within the dojo compound. "I made it here quite all right. Though a bit disheartened when I didn't have anyone waiting for me."

Kenshin pushed the door in to see the old doctor sitting calmly on the porch drinking tea. "Sumano Dr. Gensai, a lot has happened since you and your grandchildren went on vacation." The dojo residents came inside and closing the door behind them.

"Why are you all looking so glum," inquired the doctor as he glanced from one face to the next. "What happened? Where's Kaoru-chan?"

"Where's the children," stalled Sanosuke hoping Kenshin could come up with a plausible lie in two minutes. Dr. Gensai loved his grandchildren and even though Kaoru wasn't one of his, he still treated her like his oldest grandchild. They couldn't possible tell him, while he was away Kaoru flipped out and was now in jail for murder. No, they couldn't tell the old man that, it might kill him. "Are they sleeping?"

Dr. Gensai picked up his tea cup and blew on it before taking a refreshing sip. "No, they decided to stay with my sister for awhile. Her oldest son came to visit last night with his children, and the girls wanted to stay and spend some time with their cousins. They hardly ever get to see them."

"That must be nice," said Yahiko getting into the stalling game. "I wish I had family left to visit, or to visit me. I wonder if I actually do have family out there. Would I be able to find them Dr. Gensai?" He hoped that his question would also allow Kenshin to perfect his lie before he told Dr. Gensai. He honestly didn't care if he had family or not. They didn't show up when either of his parents died, so they could just keep staying away. 

"Gomen," said Kenshin as he interrupted the doctors answer to Yahiko. "But I think we have more important matters to discuss." He eyed Megumi, Yahiko and Sanosuke effectively telling them to shut-up and quit stalling. "Kaoru-dono is in jail."

"J-J-Jail," sputtered Dr. Gensai as he placed his tea down on the porch. "What happened?" He looked from one anguished face to another. None of them wanted to even try to explain what had been happening the last few days.

Finally Megumi looked up and took a deep breath. "It began with her last nightmare…."

****

**************************************************

Saitou stepped out of this carriage and stretched. It was late and he was tired. His investigation was going no where. The Kamiya girl kept repeating the story about not leaving her dojo yesterday at all. No matter how many different times he questioned her she refused to be tripped up. Her answer always came back the same. She hadn't been to any alley last night and she didn't witness or commit any murder. He knew she was lying he'd seen her clearly in the draft of silver moonlight. He'd seen her kill his newest operative. Kamiya Kaoru was hiding something.

He slid back the door to the main house and nodded to Mei as she voiced a greeting, while she took his jacket, gloves, sword, and hat. She asked him if he wanted to eat anything tonight, he shook his head. But called her back as she went to walk away, "Is Tokio asleep yet?" 

"No, sir," answered Mei promptly. "She's in the sitting room doing origami. Eiji-sama, however is asleep."

"Origami," quizzed Saitou turning back to the servant. "Why is she doing origami?"

Mei shrugged. "When she came back from delivering your lunch she sent Eiji-sama out to get some sturdy red paper. After dinner she went to the sitting room and began to make red cranes."

__

Red cranes? Why was his wife making red cranes? He shook his head. He stood outside the sitting room. A faint light illuminated his wife's bent over form casting a shadow on the thin door. She was intent on her task. He opened the door. "Busy?"

Tokio let out a startled yelped as she whirled around to face her husband. "Excuse me."

Saitou cocked an inquisitive look her way. It was extremely rare for him to startle her. Why was she so focused on the cranes. "I asked if you were busy."

"Oh, no," replied Tokio as she got her heart rate under control. "This is my last crane."

"Why are you making red cranes? Who's the Kiiroi Ryu?"

"No reason, and I don't know what you're talking about? Is it a riddle?"

She's hiding something from me. Saitou frowned. "It's late at night, and you're making cranes for 'no reason.' If that was the case you could have waited to finish tomorrow." 

"I hate to leave a job unfinished."

He watched her drop the last crane into the basket beside her with all the others. "And you said Kiiroi Ryu, when you came into my office. Matter of fact you said it like you just witnessed a ghost. You said 'Kiiroi Ryu??' as you stared at the prisoner I was interrogating."

Tokio stood up and moved over to him. "Did I? I don't remember. I most have misspoke." She kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome home anata. I'll go get your bath ready." She walked out the door and down the hall her lavender fragrance lingering in the room.

Saitou silently moved toward the basket with the cranes and picked one up. He studied it from all angles. It looked like a regular paper crane. So, why was his wife so intent on making them tonight…and why so many of them. He turned the crane over in his hand. The answered stared him in the face. A yellow worm-like line was squiggled on the bottom. He picked up another from the basket. The same yellow worm-like line. "You could almost think of it as a dragon." He turned toward the door his wife walked out of, "So, you misspoke and don't know who the Kiiroi Ryu is?"

****

*****************************************************

Kenshin walked around the dojo once more making sure the place was secure. He'd hate to have Kaoru get out of jail and find her place vandalized. He put his hand on the handle of his sword as he heard footsteps on the porch. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," called back Dr. Gensai as he settled himself down on the porch he had some serious thinking to do.

"Dr. Gensai," breathed Kenshin as he relaxed his grip on the hilt of his sakabatou. "Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" he asked as he walked toward the troubled doctor. Through the rest of the evening Kenshin could sense something was bothering the doctor.

"Hai," the doctor answered back quietly. "I just have a lot to think about tonight, and my mind or conscience isn't going to let me rest."

The red-hair rurouni gazed down into the sad eyes of the doctor. Instinct told him that the doctor was worried about Kaoru and not the clinic. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm in a bad situation Himura-kun. I made a decision some years ago, and I fear it's coming back to haunt me." He turned to look at Kenshin as the slight figured rurouni settled next to him. "I can't betray anything right now, but suffice to say Himura-kun whatever the outcome Kaoru-chan's life is going to change dramatically."

****

*****************************************************

Saitou stared through the slightly ajar door waiting for his wife to return. During his bath she and her basket of red cranes with yellow dragons disappeared. He'd checked the grounds, but she wasn't anywhere on their property. Where had she gone? What were the cranes for? Why was his wife lying to him? 

A shadow stretched across the ground before his wife petite figure entered fully into the courtyard their bedroom was facing. Her basket was empty. Saitou watched as she placed the basket among the flower bed. He closed the door and turned back toward the futon to lie down.

Tokio walked into the room and smiled at her reposed husband. Undressing quickly she pulled out a white yukata to sleep in. Sitting down at her small person vanity she picked up her brush and began brushing her hair. She never thought she'd run into the Kiiroi Ryu again. But then again, she never thought that she would be lying to her husband for the second time in their marriage. She placed the brush down and picked up a comb, splitting her hair down the middle she braided one side and then the other. "You're not sleep," whispered Tokio as she caught her husband's amber eyes watching her from the mirror.

"I can't sleep unless your next to me," he replied as he waited for her to finish braiding her hair. "Where did you go? You weren't in here when I finished with my bath."

She got up from the vanity and moved to the futon. Pulling back a section she slid in next to her husband. "I went for a calming walk. I had a slight headache."

Saitou settled her in his arms. "Really?"

"Yes." She snuggled up to him.

He silently snorted before closing his eyes. Wanting to scream: Liar! Instead he said, "Good night."

Tokio rolled over and kissed him on the lips. "Good night, anata." She lay back down and closed her eyes.

The two stayed wrapped in each other's arms for almost two hours both of them feigning sleep. Finally Tokio gently slid from under her husbands arms. She looked at his face and tried to commit it to memory. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She took a hand and gently caressed his face before placing a butterfly kiss upon his lips. "Sayonara anata. It was fun being your wife."

Tokio stood up and went to her bureau she tugged the middle draw slightly. Reaching in she pulled out the outfit that she'd stuck in there earlier. A black ninja-style dress with slits that would be half-way up her legs when wearing the dress. On the left shoulder was the insignia of a yellow dragon wrapped around a metal fan. A tear fell onto the dress. She'd never thought she see this uniform again. Slipping out of the yukata she moved to put on her uniform, unaware of the eyes that watched her from the bed. 

Tokio glanced back toward the bed and made sure her presence hadn't been missed yet. Saitou was still sleeping. She glanced back to the mirror and checked her appearance over once more. Good. She reached into the middle draw for the last time and pulled out a small brown box. Reaching in she removed a tick black belt and wrapped it around her waist fastening it in the back. Lastly she removed a velvet wrapped cloth from the box inside lay two metal objects. Tokio slid them into her hand testing the weight and balance. It had been a long time since she'd held these. I wonder if I still got it. She took one of the metal objects and with a flick of her wrist it opened to reveal a metal fan. She snapped it closed. "I still have it." Tokio glanced back one last time to view her husband's form. "I will miss you." She opened the door and ran out.

Saitou shot opened his amber-eyes. "Where the hell did she get those fans? And where is she heading?" He threw off his own yukata and moved toward his closet. "I have five minutes behind her." He pulled out pants and a shirt. He dressed quickly and grabbed his non-regulation sword. "Shit! I bet she's headed for the jail." 

He was out the door.

****

*****************************************************

Kaoru shook her arm loose while forcefully digging her feet into the dirt road. She was tired of being dragged by Saitou's wife. She wanted some answers. Why did she refer to her as Kiiroi Ryu and why did she break her out of jail? This did not make any sense. Why did she bring her back to her dojo?

"You have to hurry, Kiiroi-sama," rasped out Tokio, her nerves alert to any threatening danger. "We have no time to linger. I have to get you to safety, until the help I requested can meet us at our rendezvous point." She glanced behind them, she felt someone staring at her.

Kaoru began shaking her head. First the gruesome nightmares that turned into daymares. A psychotic voice in her head that likes to taunt her repeatedly, and now Saitou Hajime's wife broke her out of jail referring to her as the Yellow Dragon. Could things get any more bizarre?

"You don't have to wait," said a masculine voice from above them. Both the women looked up to see a figure jump down from the cherry blossom tree. "I am here." The figure stayed in the shadow.

"Well," said another voice from the direction of the tree. "If he's revealing himself then I guess I should too." A slight feminine form moved from behind the tree. "I'm here too."

Kaoru looked from the shadows to Tokio's shocked face and back toward the tight-lip silhouettes. "Mou! What the hell is going on here?!" She felt like tearing out her hair.

"I'd like to know the same thing," said Saitou as he finally revealed his hidden position. He struck a match to light the cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Anybody care to start?"

=====================================================================

Chapter 5. Created [04/27/01] and Modified [10/27/01]. Thank you for still being there for me. I really appreciate your steadfastness. Let's just say major things happened to me, and hopefully I'm over them and can actively get back to writing this story. Coming Next Time: Dr. Gensai Reveals All. Other than that, please send me any critiques, comments, questions, and flames at: pmchivas@hotmail.com Shishou M.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Kiiroi Ryu--This is Japanese for Yellow Dragon.

I think you know all the other Japanese words that I used. I practically use the same ones over and over.


	6. Revelations I

****

The Forgotten Past

__

Revelations Part I

Chapter 6

Kaoru glanced from one direction to the other. This was definitely the strangest and infuriating time in her life. Furthermore, she couldn't even blame Kenshin; everything that was transpiring to her was because of her. Kaoru looked back at a frozen Tokio who currently was staring at her husband with look of utter surprise, behind her stood two dark silhouettes, which had currently turned mute since they revealed their hidden position. "Well," said Kaoru finally, as the minutes seem to stretch. "Shall we go inside the dojo?"

Saitou let out a stream of smoke transferring his cold amber eyes over to Kaoru. "That will be an ideal task, but don't open the door yet, the idiot Battousai is about to join us." He turned his attention back to his wife.

The dojo's back gate opened quietly as Kenshin appeared with sword drawn. "I do not know who you are; but in Kaoru-dono's absence, I will allow no harm to come to her home." He stiffened as he recognized the kis and forms of Saitou and Kaoru. He sheathed his sword turning to glance at the dojo's mistress. "Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a touch of uncertainty. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew his touch was unwelcome by her feral personality. "How did you get out of jail?"

"You can thank my wife, Battousai," replied Saitou as he threw his cigarette down stamping out the weak flame. He gestured to the female still clasping Kaoru's forearm. "She is a woman of many hidden talents and one of them includes breaking murderers out of jail." He waited for his wife to rise to the baited statement.

Tokio remained taciturn but a flicker of pain flashed in her eyes.

"I am not a murderer," screeched Kaoru. "How many damn times do I have to tell you? I've never killed anyone in my entire life." A picture of a wakizashi slashing through person after person flashed quickly in her mind. Well, she wasn't a murderer on what she remembered. Saitou wasn't psychic, so he couldn't have known about her waking up in a bloodied kimono. 

"As I informed you Kamiya Kaoru," responded Saitou, sneering at the young female. "I have a witness who says otherwise and my trust in him is without fail."

Kaoru glared at police officer. It didn't matter what she said; he wouldn't believe that she had nothing to do with any murder. She was getting damned weary of defending herself about a murder she didn't commit. Her head began to throb incessantly. The pain felt like someone repeatedly pricking at her inside her skull with a sharp tool. "Mou!" her head fell forward as she rubbed vigorously at her forehead. Her hair fell free from its ribbon to cascade around her face becoming a black curtain. Her breathing began to speed up with the aching in her head. Her vision blurred; the voices around her became muffled tones.

"Kiiroi-sama." Tokio leaned forward grasping Kaoru around the waist trying to support her weight without taking her eyes off her husband or the Battousai. "What's wrong?" Tokio leveled angry eyes at her husband. "What did you to her?"

Saitou arched a regal ebony brow as he stared at the Kamiya girl in his wife arms. "I haven't done a thing to the Kamiya female...yet." He was mildly surprised but he refused to let the emotion cross his face. Observing the Kamiya female writhe and moan in his wife's arms reminded him, that during his interrogation the Kamiya girl had began vigorously rubbed at her forehead before she asked him for a short break.

Kenshin watched Kaoru double over in pain. He badly wanted to rush to her but he knew what was about to occur. He'd seen it enough. This transformation had engraved itself permanently in his memory. Her head began to throb; she rubbed vigorously at her forehead, while her eyes would close and then they would assume a blank hollow look, and other persona would control Kaoru's body. "Kaoru-dono," he whispered. It tormented him that he couldn't be the one comforting her. 

Kaoru's groaning halted. She shook off the supporting hands of Tokio and glared at Saitou. "Listen, you cop prick," spoke the harsh voice that Kenshin knew all to well. "I haven't fuckin' killed anybody in a while, so why don't you back off and leave that topic alone, before I decide to kill you."

Saitou lifted a brow as he inspected the female before him she _was not_ the Kamiya girl he was conversing with earlier. This was a new persona. He prided himself on not being easily shocked, but he was startled nonetheless by the sudden swift change in personalities. He was grateful he'd long ago developed a strong control over his outward emotions. He studied the darkened blue eyes and the harsh demeanor that seemed to cloak her body. It didn't escape his attention that Kaoru kept darting her eyes back and forth. "Who are you?"

Kaoru sneered. "Have you suddenly gone stupid? I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I'm also known as--"A whimper fled past her lips as Kaoru dropped to the ground in a heap.

Kenshin and Tokio rushed forward as Kaoru collapsed to the ground. Kenshin had stood still not wanting to draw any attention to him when Kaoru's less than pleasant self emerged. From the conversation earlier with the other dojo residents and the icy reception of Kaoru when she changed, any attention to him or from him unwelcome. "Kaoru-dono," Kenshin put his hands under her body supporting her head as he prepared to carry her limp form into the dojo.

"Get your hands off her Battousai," snapped Tokio. "If you want to keep them attached to your body." She reached her left arm back toward one of the iron fans she placed in the small slits of her belt. Tokio watched as the Battousai's eyes widen in shock at her statement. She waited until he backed up before she moved her piercing blue eyes off him to shoot a withering looking at the murky shadows behind her. "Would one of you standing corpses come help me?"

"Your wish is my command," replied the taller shadow, the rich suave velvet voice wafting gently through the night air. "In all the years we've been apart, darling you've yet to lose your poetic way with words." He bent down quickly, swooping Kaoru's body into his arms. "Kiiroi-sama has put on some weight. I don't remember her being this...filled out." 

"You should watch it with the "darling,"" said the other obviously feminine voice. "The look Saitou-san just gave you rendered me with chills." The shorter silhouette stopped next to the others. "Now, what do we do, Tokio?"

Saitou reached into this pocket for a cigarette. "Why don't you let me answer that question, Wife?" He nonchalantly examined the cigarette in his gloved hand before he slid it back into the pack. "The way I see it is you have two options: you can hand over the Kamiya girl and give me an explanation, or you fight me and I beat an explanation out each of you." He smirked. "Which one do you prefer? I can tell you the one that I like."

Kenshin stepped forward as both Tokio and her other companions reached for what he could only assume as their weapons. "I have one more option. We could go inside and have Kaoru checked by Megumi-dono and then we can each give an explanation of who we are."

"We don't need to explain ourselves," hissed Tokio. "And we already know that Milbu's Wolf and the Battousai stand before us."

"Well, I should hope you know who they both are," snickered, the feminine shadow. "You were married to one and the other isn't hard to mistake with this his cross-scar and redhair."

As Kaoru opened her eyes, she was confronted with one of the shadowy figures from her mirror. Kaoru let out a squeak of surprise choking back her preferred scream. "Please, let me go," she begged the shadow once his eyes focused on her. "I promise not to runaway."

He let out a robust chuckle. "Kiiroi-sama, you don't have to ask me anything. I am here to serve you eternally." He winked at her as he gently placed her on her feet. He bowed to her as she backed away from the trio.

Using her peripheral vision Kaoru spotted Kenshin and began retreating until she stood next to him. "Did I blank out again, Kenshin?" 

"Aa," whispered Kenshin pleased when one of her hands clutched at his hakama. "Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" He searched her face for any sign of her lingering headache.

"Iie, Kenshin." Soft tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't know what's going on with me. One minute I was telling Saitou-san that I hadn't killed anybody and next I'm waking up in a strange person's arms. What's happening to me?" Kaoru's concerned orbs swept over the people assessing their health. At least I didn't hurt anyone when I went under this time.

Kenshin patted Kaoru gently on the shoulder ignoring the snort of contempt coming from his archenemies. He was needed again. He hadn't realized until recently how much he had come to rely on Kaoru to make him feel desired in more than just as her protector physically, but emotionally as well. He required that semblance. "Don't worry de gozaru yo. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin a wistful look in her blue eyes. "I wish that was true." She turned away from the group heading for the door. "I'm tired. I need to lie down." Walking inside the dojo Kaoru threw over her shoulder: "You can return me to the jail in the morning Saitou-san."

Saitou sighed rubbing a hand over his long face. "I, too, would prefer some sleep." He signaled to Kenshin. "Battousai it would seem that you have guests for the night, since I'm not leaving the Kamiya girl's side, and I doubt that my wife will leave the Kamiya girl to your able hands either."

Kenshin growled. "I don't know why you can't call Kaoru-dono by her name." He jerked his head. "Follow me." He waited for only a minute before the two shadows led by Tokio followed behind him and Saitou. This was going to be an uncomfortable night.

****

**************************************

Inside the dojo, Megumi and Sanosuke waited on the front porch for Kenshin to reappear from checking the disturbance he detected as he patrolled the perimeters of the dojo before retiring for the evening. 

"He has been out there a long time," whispered Sanosuke, he began chewing on a long blade of grass. "I wonder if he's all right."

Megumi's blue-eyes narrowed as she glowered at her friend. "Of course not rooster-head. Kaoru-san is losing her mind and not only does her other-self not want anything to do with Kenshin, neither does she." She shivered lightly. "It's weighing on him heavily that he can't do anything to help her and she won't allow him to help her, or tell him what is wrong with her."

"Do you know what's wrong with Kaoru?" inquired Sano, taking his jacket off and offering it to the shivering female doctor. "When you spoke with her this morning, Jou-chan must have said something to you. I know how you girls are."

Megumi nodded her head in thanks wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. "Kaoru-san didn't say much to me this morning." She thought back to the private conversation she had with her friend. _I think I'm evil._ "I do know something is wrong with her and whatever is wrong with her is trying to breakout or takeover. Kaoru-san is headed toward a mental breakdown."

Sanosuke sighed. "You would think among this abnormal group that Jou-chan would be the only 'normal' person. I was hopeful for her but she had to go and prove she was as angst-ridden like the rest of the group."

Megumi giggled, letting the cooling breeze blow play with her raven hair. "I can't believe you thought anyone in our group of friends would be classified as normal Sanosuke. We all have a past we're either running from or seeking atonement."

"So, which do you think is Jou-chan's?" asked Sano. "Is she running or looking for atonement?"

Megumi pushed her hair back, "I think she's running and her nightmares are proof that whatever she is running from is gaining speed."

Sanosuke crossed his legs leaning back on his forearms he glanced up at the night sky. "What will happen when she's corned and there is nowhere she can run? Will she crack allowing us to view the real Kamiya Kaoru? Or will it be like nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know." Megumi leaned back to gaze at the stars twinkling like small fireflies in the midnight sky. "I don't know, Sanosuke. All I do know is it won't go away and there is no way to pretend this hadn't happened. I just hope Kaoru-san's prepared for whatever ensues."

Sanosuke nodded his head. "I hope we are prepared also to meet the real Kamiya Kaoru." He turned his head in the direction of the gate as is swung open to reveal the object of their conversation. Sano sat up quickly his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. He cleared his throat. "Shit! Jou-chan, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kaoru let out a wry smile. "Last time I checked Sanosuke this was my dojo and I lived here."

"Well, yeah," said Sano, jumping to his feet. "But last time I checked you were in jail on a murder charge. Don't tell me Saitou fell to the charms of your womanly wiles, and he let you out of jail."

"Ahou," came the sweet sarcastic voice of Sanosuke's nemesis. "My wife decided that murder was no longer a crime and removed Kamiya from my protective supervision."

Sanosuke watched as three shadows slipped into the dojo courtyard. From their stances, they looked relaxed but he could tell they were on guard. He glanced at Kenshin who whose attention was on Kaoru. "So, who are those guys?"

Kenshin turned to look in the direction his friend was indicating. His forlorn gawking at Kaoru wasn't going to achieve anything. He had put too much distance between them and now he couldn't close the gap." Those are some friends of Kaoru-dono."

Sanosuke raised a black eyebrow. Since when did Jou-chan have those kinds of friends, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. In addition one of them was Saitou's wife, why didn't she ever mention that fact to any of her other friends? He remembered a maxim that his captain once said to him when he was younger. '_Things and people are not always what they seem.'_ Sano had lived by that creed when he was known as Zanza; he didn't trust anybody that breathed. He never thought he would have to apply that same tenet to Jou-chan. It wasn't supposed to apply to Jou-chan!

Megumi got off the porch laying Sanosuke's jacket down on the steps. She approached Kaoru warily; she didn't know if the other presence in Kaoru would be able to overtake their friend in her tired state of mind. "Kaoru-san are you okay?"

"No," Kaoru said in a soft voice. "I'm really tired. I need to lie down for a while; my head hurts."

"I'll walk with you to your room, if you don't mind." Megumi placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Megumi-san," smiled Kaoru, removing the hand. "I may be losing my mind, but I do remember where I sleep. I'm not that crazy, yet." She held up a hand stopping Megumi's rebuttal. "Please, don't say I'm not losing my mind. I know I am. I have faced that much at least. Could you do me a favor and help Kenshin setup rooms for our guest?"

"Of course, Kaoru-san," replied the doctor concern wavering in her eyes. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. You know I am here for you."

Kaoru smiled and started walking off toward her room.

"Matte," called Saitou, halting Kaoru in her steps. "I hate to interrupt such a touching exhibition, but let's us not forget that Kamiya was arrested for murder and I won't allow her to sleep in her room alone."

"What do you propose de gozaru ka?" questioned Kenshin glaring at his rival. "You sleep outside Kaoru-dono's door?" He didn't want to voice the other alternative currently floating around his brain.

Saitou pulled out cigarette; his long lean fingers caressed the tobacco length. "Nothing so drastic, Battousai." He flicked his amber eyes in Kaoru's direction. "This is a dojo, so I propose we make use of it."

Kaoru turned around slowly. Her eyes began to flicker between light and dark. She could feel a headache beginning but she was using what was left of her strength to hold it back. "I gave you my word I wouldn't escape Saitou-san."

"It isn't you, I'm worried about Kamiya," replied Saitou, placing the cigarette between his lips. "It's my wife who I don't trust. She seems to want to keep you away from me. It would not surprise me to wake-up in the morning to find you and her friends missing from this compound."

"Fine," came the weary reply. "Kenshin and Megumi, please setup the dojo so we can all get some sleep tonight. I'm going to get my own futon. Saitou-san, you may accompany me."

"Kiiroi-sama," called Tokio. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"No, no," said the exhausted shihondai. "You have done enough already. Please, don't try and cause anymore trouble tonight."

"Kiiroi-sama," whispered Tokio. "I'm sorry. I thought you were in danger. It is my sworn duty to protect you."

Kaoru smiled. "Somehow, I figured you would say something weird like that. You remind me very much of Kenshin."

_"The truth stares you in the face, yet you don't believe?" _said a voice that Kaoru was all too familiar with hearing._ "Danger is approaching and you speak of the Battousai. You shame me Kaoru. I can't believe you are I; you need to flee tonight, away from the Battousai. Leave with your squad. Forget the Battousai."_

"You don't exist," murmured Kaoru swaying on her feet. "I'm daydreaming. You don't exist. I gave my word that I wouldn't leave. Kenshin is my friend. You can't control me. I am Kamiya Kaoru."

Saitou Hajime had faced many dangers before the Bakumatsu and during the Bakumatsu. As the leader of the third division of the Shinsen Gumi, he'd come across all types of degenerates of both the male and female gender. He prided himself with the belief that because of the dangerous life he had led there wasn't anything remaining that could surprise him. He was wrong. Kamiya Kaoru was an enigma and she was a dangerous enigma that had to be solved soon. He witnessed the cold glint in her eyes; those eyes told him in those few seconds many had perished underneath her hand and she did not mind adding one more body. What the hell had he gotten himself involved with?

Kaoru was acutely aware of Saitou's perusal of her. She didn't blame him; she was as crazy as they came. She talked to herself; she blanked out and often awoke to see her friends had been hurt, and the voice in her head taunted her day and night. What happened to her yellow kimono? While she had many questions that even herself couldn't answer: where did the blood come from and whose was it?

_Killer…murderer…_

The words echoed in her mind. She wasn't a killer; she wasn't a murderer. She was Kamiya Kaoru. She was a shihondai in the town of Shimatachi, she taught kenjutsu. She was a normal woman who was friends with an ex-hitokiri, ex-thief, ex-drug dealer, and an ex-sword-for-hire guy. A wry smile fought its way onto her lips as the thought about the colorful menagerie; they were her best friends. Best friends her alter ego was determined to kill.

Kaoru stopped at the door to her room and burst into tears. "Why is this happening to me?" She looked back to see Saitou's stunned expression; she quickly tumbled into his arms. "Why?"

Saitou was baffled. He hadn't expected her to begin crying into his chest. When she had hesitated at the door, he thought she was about to run. He hadn't expected her to burst into tears. He looked around him, hoping that the Battousai would appear so he could pawn the woman over to him. 

No one came.

Saitou closed his amber eyes and shook his head. He did the only thing left for him to do. He placed his arms around her and began to soothe her nerves as adequately as he could. "This is not my day."

****

**************************************

They were all in the backyard of the small house hidden deep within the heavy foliage. A man with long silver hair dressed in Chinese clothing held the hand of sickly figure sitting in a chair.

"I am glad it's a full moon tonight," the man in the chair rasped. "I would hate to die without seeing one last full moon. It is beautiful, ne?"

The silver hair male glanced up at the huge orb in the sky surrounded by tiny twinkling lights. "Yes, it is nice. But I bet the one over China is better, Modoka-san."

"You could be right Gin-chan," laughed Modoka. "However, I will not be picky in these last moments. I will take a full moon over any country."

"You should not speak so," whispered Gin. "What will the others think of such talk from our leader?"

Modoka hacked and coughed, his lips speckled with blood. "I am leader no more. I will draw no breath after today. That is why I sent for you."

"I will not allow it, Modoka-san! You will live!" Gin kneeled in front of his childhood friend. "You can beat this. You are strong."

Modoka lifted a hand he placed it to his friend's face. "I will miss you, Gin-chan. You have been more then a friend to me than I have been to you. Don't shake your head at me. You know I speak the truth." He wiped away a tear. "I'm proud to leave the group under your leadership. And you will lead them well." He snapped his fingers. A solider nearby passed a package to him. He placed it his lap. "I'm sorry."

Gin looked up at his friend tears pricking his eyes. "What for?"

Modoka leaned back against the chair his breathing erratic. "For wanting peace between our clans. For not doing what I should have done, for being so idealistic."

"It is not your fault Modoka-san," wept Gin. "We all wanted peace. We all believed her. If anyone is at fault it is she."

Modoka smiled. Tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes. I wish I could see her again. Blue eyes flashed in his mind, siren's laughter drifted through his ears. He could feel her ebony hair underneath his fingertips. Happier times. "I'm glad the moon is full tonight." He smiled at his friend. "Gin-chan…"

Gin waited for him to speak. "Modoka-san?"

He clasped his friend's hand. "Take care of the clan." He pressed the package into the hands of Gin. "The Akai Ryus are now yours to lead. I will miss you my Gin-chan." Modoka took a breath and glanced up at the moon. His exhaled the last breath with a small cough.

Utusmi Modoka was dead.

Gin stood up to face his clan. "I, Saigo Gin, assume the duties of Akai Ryu." He leaned his head back letting the tears slide into his silver mane. And I _will_ make that bitch pay!

****

**************************************

Kenshin watched at the doors to the dojo opened to reveal Kaoru and Saitou. He let out a sigh of relief. He had been anxious that Kaoru might have suffered another one of her 'changes' and either gotten herself hurt or worse killed Saitou. 

Kenshin chuckled at the thought surprising himself. In last week or so he had barely found anything to laugh at, but the thought that his precious Kaoru could succeed where he had failed was enough to make him chuckle aloud. 

"Would you care to share Battousai," remarked Saitou watching Kenshin snort to himself. "I'm sure we would all like some levity at this time."

Kenshin stopped himself from curling his lip at his rival. "It was a private thought."

"Then keep your laughter to yourself," replied Saitou, irritated for no reason.

Kaoru stepped forward before more verbal spars between the pair could commence. "Kenshin did you get the spare yukatas from the house?"

"Hai de gozaru," replied the rurouni. "We left the sleeping arrangements to be handled by you. I know you would prefer to select your own place to rest."

Kaoru dipped her head in thanks. "Since, Saitou-san wanted us to sleep in the dojo together, I can assume that he would prefer to sleep near the entrance to guard against unwanted entry or exit." She glanced around counting the people she had left to find room to sleep. "I guess Sanosuke and Kenshin can sleep underneath the school's banner. Megumi and I will sleep next to the left wall. That leaves Tokio-san and her friends to sleep adjacent to us." She regarded the group, "Is this acceptable?"

They all agreed. 

Kenshin handed out the extra yukatas. "We'll let the women change in here. We'll knock before we return."

Sanosuke opened his mouth to object to changing in the cold air, but he was promptly quelled as Megumi imparted the use of her hand to the back of his head. He snapped his mouth shut frowning at her he followed the other men outside the dojo.

Megumi moved to stand next to Kaoru while spreading her futon lengthwise with from the wall. She turned to make sure the door had been tightly closed before she changed into her nightclothes. She watched as Saitou's wife and one friend left in the dojo with them appeared to be arguing over something. They stopped when the caught her unyielding gaze. Blushing, she quickly snapped her head back around to undress.

She shrugged into the yukata. "Kaoru-san," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Kaoru looked up with a sickly grimace on her face. "I have a slight headache and I'm a little tired of people asking me how I am feeling every time I turn around." She belted her yukata. "But I guess I can't complain, since I haven't been myself lately. I just hope I can sleep without any incidents."

"Don't worry," said Megumi. "I'll be right next to you. Remember they are nothing but dreams. They can't hurt you." 

"That's where you're wrong Megumi-san," said Kaoru. "They hurt me in various ways. They've even made me afraid to go to sleep. I don't want to see destruction and death in my dreams. I want--"

A knock sounded at the dojo door.

Kaoru jumped at the knock. Scowling she snapped her fingers at Tokio. She looked back to Megumi who had a bemused expression on her face. "What?"

Megumi glanced between the spot where Tokio had been standing and Kaoru. "Did you know you just snapped your fingers at Tokio-san and without protest she moved to answer the door?"

Kaoru frowned down at her hands. She had been avoiding them since her nightmares. Within minutes, her hands were saturated with blood and her ears began to echo screams from the past. The wakizashi materialized in her left hand its blade gleaming with someone's blood. Kaoru stifled a scream; closing her eyes she wished away the image. She looked up into her friend's concerned face. "Dreams can hurt."

Whispering goodnight to the people of the dojo Kaoru laid down hoping tonight she would be gifted with a dreamless sleep.

****

**************************************

_The darkness around her was redolent with the same tangy scent from her first nightmare, she heard soft footfalls sound behind her and Kaoru knew she wasn't alone. Cold fingers clasped her upper arms. She moved trying to pull away, but the hand that grasped her was stronger. _

"Where are you going Kaoru," murmured the sickly sweet voice. "There is something I want you to see."

Kaoru shook her head sending her raven locks flying back and forth. "No, I don't want to see. I don't want to see any more bloodshed. I don't want to hear any more screams. Please, stop haunting me." She struggled against the hands, but to no avail, they seemed to get tighter as she battled against them. Kenshin, please help me, she cried silently to herself.

"There you go again," spat the voice of Ka-chan, her words full of venom. "Always calling out for the Battousai to help you. Never trying to help yourself, what are you going to do when your precious Kenshin is no longer around to help you? Hmm?"

Kaoru refused to answer.

"No answer, huh?" snickered the voice. "I guess that much. Have you completely forgotten me? Have you forgotten what our mother taught us? You have sunk very low Kaoru, if you need the help of the Battousai to save you all the time." The hands tightened their hold on Kaoru, restricting blood flow to her upper arm. "Do you know how disgusted I was when you were kidnapped by Jin-e? Do you? You could have easily got away from him, but you turned and screamed for that fucking Battousai to help you."

"I did break his Shin no Ippou before it strangled me," defended Kaoru.

"That was nothing," retorted her feral self. "And don't deny you broke free only to save the Battousai from himself. He if hadn't decided to revert back to his old form you would have stayed tied up, struggling to breathe."

"I was working on breaking the technique," protested Kaoru defending herself. "I would have broken it without Kenshin reverting back to his Battousai self. My mental techniques are rusty. I've developed my sword techniques more."

"Oh, Kaoru," laughed Ka-chan. "You don't know what you are really capable of doing." She swung Kaoru around to face her. "After what I show you, you won't be needing the Battousai to rescue you ever again."

Kaoru rubbed her upper arm, glaring at her other personality. "What do you mean?" Mou, her arm hurt, her dream self did not seem to remember that they had delicate skin. "I don't want to see anymore bodies. I don't want to see me killing anyone else."

Ka-chan grinned evilly. "Too bad, Kaoru-dono" she said mockingly. "There is no Kenshin in this dream-world to take all your hurt away. So, you're left defending yourself against me--who is stronger. Therefore, you are subject to what I want you to hear, see, smell, and feel."

Kaoru pushed her hair out of her face. "What do you want me to view? More killings?"

"No," replied Ka-chan as she began to walk away. "Our Mother. I want you to see our mother."

"Why?" asked Kaoru, but Ka-chan had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

At once Kaoru's felt a heaviness fall over her eyes. "This can't be happening. I'm already asleep. You can't dream within a dream!" She fainted.

****

**************************************

_In the distance, Kaoru could hear childish laughter along with the sound of students practicing in the dojo. Running, she found herself at the edge of the dream, that Ka-chan had induced upon her other dream. _

It was the dojo. The dojo before her parents had died and the students had disappeared. The prosperous dojo she had tried to reclaim from her memories. The one she finally let go. Kaoru watched as the scene unfolded before her.

"Kaoru-chan," called an alarmed female voice. "Where are you Kaoru-chan?" The tall ebony-hair female wearing a slender version of the traditional dogi scowled as she scanned the courtyard. "Where have you hidden yourself my little chameleon?"

A child's giggle came from the bushes. A little Kaoru dressed in a custom made dogi launched her small body at her mother. "I got you, Okasan." She hung onto her mother's slim waist.

Madiha smiled at her daughter. "So, I see. That was a good try, my flower, but you gave yourself away when you giggled. If I had been an enemy, I would have been waiting for you to attack." Madiha hefted her daughter up in her arms; grinning at each other they rubbed noses. "Since, I am your Mama, I guess I won't attack."

"Arigatou, Okasan," replied Kaoru wiggling herself down, falling she plopped on her posterior. "Ouch. Are we going to do more secret training?" She gazed up at her mother with anticipation lighting her blue eyes.

Madiha laughed at her daughter's expression. "Well my little fan, yes we are, because soon I want you to become my graceful fan."

Little Kaoru scrunched up her nose as she regarded her mother out of admiring blue eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be as graceful as you, Mama." She clasped her mother's hand in hers.

"One day, flower," smiled Madiha, her own eyes forlorn. "You will be as graceful and sweet as your name. And one day you will lead the Kiiroi Ryus, like your mother."

"But I want to learn kenjutsu," replied Kaoru looking into her mother's eyes. "Otousan said that since he did not get his son, he would teach me Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu."

Madiha's eyes hardened. "Your father is too soft. His ideals are admirable, but they too will lead toward destruction. Kenjutsu is kenjutsu." She glanced down into her daughter's eyes. "You, Kaoru, will learn both my fighting style and your father's. And I pray that you never have to use either." She stopped in a secluded part of the forest that she used to train her daughter. She pulled out a wakizashi and twirled it before handing it to Kaoru. "We will begin your training with this today. First off it is not a toy, it is a weapon used to defend your body and family."

Kaoru watched wide-eyed as she followed her mother's instructions. Assuming the first position, she got prepared to defend herself from her mother's first attack.

****

***********************************

_The scene faded. Kaoru remembered. She remembered her mother teaching her how to jump from tree to tree. Her mother had taught her how to walk silently on dead leaves; how to hid in the woods, and how to use the animals to sense danger. Her mother had trained her in not only in the deadly arts but in also how to recognize and defend herself against other styles of fighting._

Her mother's legacy. 

"See, Kaoru," said Ka-chan. "Our mother left you the legacy of not only of the title of the Kiiroi Ryu but the legacy of her shinobi skills. And yet, you desecrate her memory by needing the Battousai to save you. Don't you recall what he did to us?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Whatever happened is in the past? Kenshin has changed. He is a new person. I try to practice forgiveness with my friends."

Ka-chan snarled. "Forgiveness is for the divine; we are only human."

"Demo…demo," stammered Kaoru. 

"Enough Kaoru," Ka-chan sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm tired…awake."

Kaoru's snapped opened; she was staring at her own dojo's ceiling. "What happened?"

****

**************************************

Kenshin awoke early; he hoped he would be able to cook breakfast for the residents without waking anybody. He turned to his left and found Sanosuke still sleeping soundly. He gingerly sat up and quickly realized aside from Megumi, Sanosuke, and him the dojo was empty.

A huge stack of futons and blankets lay in one corner of the dojo. The door had been left slightly ajar letting in a cooling breeze. He purple gaze regarded the draft of sunlight; from its brightness he surmised that it wasn't as early as he had thought. He had overslept.

He leaned over to shake Sanosuke awake. "Sano."

Sanosuke smiled as a vision of a beautiful redhair female leaned over to kiss him awake. He pursed his lips to receive the kiss; he lifted his arms to slide around her lithe body. "Good morning, beautiful."

Kenshin panicked; he was trapped. He didn't want to kiss Sanosuke. "Sanosuke!" he whispered fiercely. "I am _not_ a woman de gozaru yo."

Sanosuke's black eyes snapped open as his beautiful woman melted into his rurouni friend. "Kenshin! What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Oro…Sessha," cried the nearly sexually assaulted rurouni. "What are _you_ trying to do?"

"_I_ was having a beautiful dream about a redhair female vixen," defended Sanosuke.

"Well, _I_ was trying to wake _you_ when _you_ tried to kiss me," replied Kenshin.

"You're both disgusting," said Megumi, who had been jolted out of her dream to have her eyes visually assaulted by a half-naked Kenshin wrapped in Sanosuke's arms--especially after the nice dream she had about the rooster-head. She got up and began folding her futon and blanket. "You could at least get out of each other's arms!" Megumi slapped her bedding down on top of the other stack of bed linens and slammed out the dojo. 

"Oro," said Kenshin blink wide violet eyes at the slamming of the dojo door.

Sanosuke pushed Kenshin with an annoyed grunt. "Stop oroing Kenshin! Get off me."

****

****************************************

Saitou sat on the porch quietly sipping his tea, as he cursed himself for the umpteenth time. He had awakened after his wife, her friends, _and_ the Kamiya girl. He didn't understand how they were able to creep past him and out the dojo without waking him. 

Saitou snorted. I must be getting old. 

His amber eyes closely watched the two people he had been able to locate ever since early-morning. The duo stood a few feet a part from each other with their backs facing him; obviously they were guarding the dojo. They were both dressed in an ensemble that resembled his wife's clothing, including the yellow dragon insignia. He knew his wife carried metal fans as a weapon and he could see a whip on the male to his left, but the other girl had no apparent weaponry on her. Nevertheless, he wouldn't underestimate them, they were too heavily guarded. 

Who was Kamiya Kaoru?

Likewise, what was his wife involvement with her?

****

****************************************

Dr. Gensai ambled around one corner his mind on the problems with Kaoru. He had to go visit her in jail. He didn't know exactly what she was dreaming, but he had an idea. He lamented silently to himself, if only her past had stayed buried. He would hate to lose her friendship. Gensai rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Did I do the right thing?" he whispered to himself. "Was I wrong? I only wanted her to be happy. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Do what right thing?" asked Yahiko appearing behind the older doctor. "Who did you want to be happy?"

"Yahiko-kun," wailed Gensai, calming his furious heartbeats. "You need to announce your presence when you are around older people."

"I did but you didn't hear me," shrugged the junior samurai. "You were too busy talking to yourself, who were you talking about? Does is it have something to do with Kaoru?"

"Nothing right now, Yahiko-kun," said Dr. Gensai shaking his gray hair. "I need some time to think things over." 

Yahiko regarded the doctor with a solemn expression in his dark eyes. "You don't have much time left. Kaoru isn't getting any better." The young boy sidestepped the doctor to finish investigating the nice aroma that had roused him from his slumber. 

"I fear you may be right," murmured the geriatric doctor as he watched the yellow gi speckled with green disappear from his sight. "I suppose my deception is over."

****

****************************************

Kenshin chatted with Sanosuke as they rounded the corner. After taking turns with the bathhouse, their senses were assaulted with the delicious aroma of food. Sano decided they should make haste to the dining house. Since, Kenshin had been with Sanosuke and the smell of Kaoru's food would be an acrid burnt odor floating over the dojo that left them with only Megumi's cooking. He didn't want to miss a chance for free food cooked by the female doctor.

Sanosuke hurried around one corner smacking right into Yahiko, not being able to keep his balance he flung his arms out catching both Yahiko and Kenshin by their hakamas. They ended up sprawled on top of him.

"Great coordination Sano," Yahiko snickered. He raised himself up to peer into the ex-gangster in the eyes. "I can see why the Seikihou Tai is still around with members like you."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Tame…when I get up I'm going to beat the shit out of you brat."

Kenshin threw back his head roaring with laughter. He didn't know why he found the scene so funny, but he could stop the rising giggles. He rolled over into Sanosuke's arms his slight body shaking furiously with unrestrained laugher. "Maa…maa…"

Megumi chose that moment to call the missing trio to breakfast. Glancing down at the male bodies draped across each other a look of ire flashed on her face. How many times would she see him in these compromising positions? She snapped. "How many damn times am I going to see Ken-san curled in your arms rooster-head? It's not enough I wake-up to you two hugging each other in an shameful embrace, but now you've drug Yahiko-kun into your dirty orgy." She let out a screech. "If I see you in Saitou's arms, I'm taking Ken-san's sword and running you through." She whirled around, stomping off she shouted behind her: "Breakfast is ready!"

"Oro," Kenshin blushed, he tried to hide his blushing face in his hands. He wished he could sink into the Earth. "Sano, you are trouble de gozaru yo."

Yahiko jumped to his feet allowing Sanosuke to resume his own upright position. "What did she mean; you and Kenshin were wrapped in each other's arms?" He stepped back looking between the two adults.

"Nothing," mumbled Sanosuke. "It was all a misunderstanding. And if I find myself in Saitou's arms I'd take Kenshin's sword and I'll kill myself."

Kenshin nodded his head. "A huge misunderstanding."

Yahiko ran to catch up with his friends. "Oi, why did Megumi mention Saitou?"

****

****************************************

Kenshin walked into the room to see that Saitou and the rest of the dojo's unexpected guests were already seated. "Ohayo de gozaru." He bowed to the group. Kenshin got his first real view of his guests without benefit of darkness to hide them; glancing at each face carefully the rurouni let out a startled gasp. "Kaoru-dono," he whispered his voice unsure.

The Kaoru figure shook its head. "No. I'm not Kaoru-sama," said the mimic. "I just strongly resemble her." The fake Kaoru smirked.

Sanosuke and Yahiko stood behind Kenshin both of them silently regarding the Kaoru impostor. She was beautiful, which made her definitely a phony Kaoru, and this Kaoru had darker eyes than the original. 

Yahiko went to open his mouth to say something when a slight movement to his left gained his attention. "Holy shit," he exclaimed getting his first real look at Tokio. He let out a low whistle. He glanced toward Kenshin. "Wherever you've been getting your women from Kenshin, you have got to take me there."

Tokio blushed prettily. "Domo arigatou," she said in her rich honeyed voice. "But unfortunately I did not come here accompanying the Battousai. I'm here for Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kaoru," repeated Yahiko scratching his head as he sat down across Tokio. "Well that bastard over there," he nodded his head indicating Saitou. "Has her locked up in jail."

"That's not quite true Yahiko," interrupted Kenshin take a position beside the young boy and opposite Saitou. "Some things happened last night." Kenshin began to inform the junior samurai of the latest development concerning Kaoru.

"No shit," said Yahiko hearing the story his voice full of awe. "No offense, but you are married to a prick, however it is awesome that you were able to sneak past Saitou and break Kaoru out of jail."

Kaoru pushed open the door carrying a tea service. "Yahiko, I hope that wasn't admiration I heard in your voice. You can't admire illegal activities." A wince was visible on her face, how would she ever teach Yahiko right from wrong when they were constantly doing the wrong thing to make things right.

"Let me help you Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin jumping to his feet. He reached his hands out to take the burdened tray from her.

Kaoru shied away, "No thank you Kenshin," she muttered. "I can handle the tray. I'm not fragile…just crazy." She placed the tray down in the middle of the group choosing a seat away from Kenshin. She looked at the other-other her in room. "I don't think I'll ever be used to seeing my face on someone else."

The fraudulent Kaoru smirked. "How do you think I feel?"

"I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself Kaoru-dono," replied Kenshin trying to figure out how to maneuver his body so he could sit next to her but remain opposite Saitou. There was no way he could do it without asking Sanosuke and Yahiko to change positions. But from the looks Kaoru was now leveling at him, she didn't want to sit beside him.

Silence descended over the group as they waited for the last two members of their party to arrive before they began to eat.

Tokio leaned forward and began pouring tea for the group. "Here anata," she smiled sweetly. "I made the tea myself."

Saitou smirked. "Should I be worried? I can't really trust you--can I?"

Hurt flashed into Tokio's eyes. "No, you shouldn't worry. And I've never given you a cause to distrust me. My loyalties to Kiiroi-sama supersede my duties to you as wife."

"I've understood that without you telling me," responded Saitou placing his tea in front of him. "I understood that you lied to me at home and in our bed."

"I give no excuses," said Tokio simply as she passed around tea. "And I won't ask for forgiveness for performing my sworn duty."

Luckily, the door opened preventing Saitou from replying to his wife. Megumi stepped through the opening with Dr. Gensai behind her. "Sorry, it took me awhile to track him down." She sat down in the vacant spot next to Kenshin wondering why Kaoru wasn't sitting there.

"AHA!" exclaimed Yahiko breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the group. "I knew it." He gestured toward the false Kaoru, who only raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"What do you know," quizzed Sanosuke.

"Your kind can never fool Myojin Yahiko," the young boy grinned. "I kept thinking there was something wrong with you, but I couldn't figure it out until Kaoru entered the room. I kept glancing between you two and now I know your secret."

"And what secret is that," the feminine voice inquired. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Yahiko frowned at the voice. "Well, you're male."

Sano let out a choked cough spraying the tea he had just drunk. His head swiveled to the fake Kaoru his eyes wide. "You're male? How in the hell are you a man?"

"Kamisori Maneru, I was born that way. How else does one become male?" He replied in a distinctively male voice. "You have good eyes."

Megumi let out a squeak. "So, that's why Tokio-san was yelling at you in the dojo the other night. She wanted you to leave." Maneru nodded his head. The female doctor shook her head smiling and then jumped to her feet pointing an accusing finger at Maneru. "You saw me!"

"I only glimpsed you I wasn't paying attention your figure in the dojo," laughed Maneru. "I was observing Kaoru-sama and Tokio's more mature figures. "I still think I have the better body."

Kaoru sputtered in her tea a tick developed in her left eye. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kenshin fingering the hilt of his sword. "I refuse to comment."

"So do I," said Saitou a deadly gleam in his amber eyes. "Since, you appear to be long time acquaintances with my wife; I'm going to think you've seen her unclothed before. However, last night was your final time to reacquaint yourself with her body. Next time you see her undressed…_I will gut you_."

Maneru shook his jet hair laughing. "Fine." His eyes moved over to Yahiko. "What gave me away?"

Yahiko beamed with delight at Maneru. "I knew no one with busu's face could be so pretty."

Maneru eyes narrowed he lifted a hand to his hair and began pulling out a small thin pin. His male cohort who shook his head at him stalled his small hand. "Fine," spat Maneru. "Myojin Yahiko, I can tolerate many things, but when you are in my presence refrain from calling Kaoru-sama anything that would be considered an insult. Hana stalled my hand this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

Yahiko gulped loudly. His comments on Kaoru's beauty were just a joke. However, he doubted that Maneru would appreciate his explanations; beside he'd like to keep it his own private joke. "Sure, fine."

The figure named Hana let out a groan. "Mane-kun, you must work on your people skills."

The group blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere. Megumi cleared her throat. "I think we should start eating." She looked at the doctor still hovering in the doorway. "Gensai-sensei?"

Dr. Gensai stood frozen at the door. His mouth hung open as the stared into the face of his reckoning. He knew the day was near, but he still wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. The yellow dragons had returned. "I wish I had more time," said the doctor tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan."

"Dr. Gensai," questioned Kaoru with a confused look on her face. "Why are you sorry?"

Gensai sank to his knees before Kaoru. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan I only did what I thought was best at the time. I did it for you." His hands clinched on his pants as tears continued to poor down his face. "I just wanted you to be happy for once in your life."

Kaoru shook her head her brow furrowing, "What are you talking about Gensai-sensei?"

"I'm talking about the Kiiroi Ryus, Kaoru-chan," the old doctor began wiping furiously at his face. "How far back can you remember clearly? I'm not talking about glimpses of your childhood; I mean do you remember how you celebrated your fifteenth birthday?"

Kaoru closed her blue eyes and tried to conjure up an image of her celebrating her fifteenth birthday. Her mind was blank access to her own memories were restricted. She was being mocked in her own mind. "I don't recall."

"Neither do I," said the doctor. "Kaoru-chan, you weren't at your dojo when you were fifteen years old. As a matter of fact, I don't know how you celebrated your thirteenth through seventh birthdays."

Kaoru let out a hysterical giggle. "You were present on my last few birthdays; remember we went to the Akabeko. You drank too much Sake and feel asleep during the fireworks. I distinctly remember you there."

The doctor shook his head. "Kaoru-chan you are two years older then what you think you are. When you awakened in my hospice that day covered in bandages I told you it was your birthday and you had just turned sixteen, when actually you were already seventeen about to become eighteen."

"Why would you lie to me about my age?" questioned Kaoru. "Why did you lie?"

Dr. Gensai shook his head. "Because you didn't remember, I had said that to test your clarity and when you didn't bother to correct my mistake I continued on with my prevarication." He waited for her to ask questions. "Perhaps I should tell you the full extent of my fabrications, but please understand Kaoru-chan I was only doing what I thought was best."

Kaoru eyes instinctively sought out Kenshin's to give her strength. His violet eyes caressed her lightly for a minute effectively telling her she wasn't alone in the struggle to recover her locked memories. "All right, please feel free to speak Gensai-sensei. I promise not to interrupt."

Dr. Gensai nodded. "When your mother was little her father, my best friend and your grandfather, decided to seek out ancient exotic treatments from China. I decided focus my research in remote areas of Japan, therefore I said good-bye to Katsuhiko. He fled into the night with your mother and his wife to a boat waiting to take him China."

"He fled?" asked Yahiko wondering why Kaoru's grandfather would need to flee his own home. "Why?"

"Ahou," said Saitou leaning forward. "Have you forgotten which side won the war? During the Tokugawa regime, Japanese citizens weren't allowed to have contact with the outside world, to do so would have meant death."

"Oh," said Yahiko mumbling through a mouth full of rice. 

"Katsuhiko landed on a remote part of China and immediately began his search," said the doctor reciting the story as if there hadn't been an interruption in his flow beforehand. "He deposited your mother and his wife in a community that was very secretive, but because your grandfather was a healer they allowed him to stay. Your grandmother, Mihoko-san was known for her extreme beauty and grace. Because of unwanted attention her beauty often attracted, she was also very skilled with a katana. She taught your mother how to use it during the day while they waited for Katsuhiko to return." 

The doctor reached for his tea to wet his parched throat. "Katsuhiko was always more involved in healing than anything else; I will never know how he managed to woo Mihoko-san." He shook his graying head at his fond memories. "One of the females in the village began to feel friendly toward your grandfather, but of course he wasn't interested but she still insisted on winning his affection. She tried to kill your mother and grandmother. Mihoko-san was injured during the attack, however Madiha-chan was even more skilled with a wazukashi, and she killed their attacker. After helping her mother home, Katsuhiko decided it was time for them to return home. What they didn't anticipate was they had been living along with the dragon triad."

Saitou and Kenshin glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. This was beginning to be more serious than they first thought. "Are you sure it was the dragon triad," asked Kenshin gently.

Gensai nodded. "Yes, it was the dragon triad: kuro, akai, and kiiroi. Katsuhiko had been living among the secret sect for four years and didn't realize it. They had tried to leave early in the morning, but the triad was waiting for them at the docks. Madiha-chan had unknowingly killed the daughter of the Kiiroi Ryu, the leader of the yellow dragon clan. She challenged your mother to a fight for reparations. Your mother fought her and won. Katsuhiko thought it was over until the leader of the yellow dragons stripped off her dragon insignia and held it out to your mother. Madiha-chan accepted the dragon without understanding what she was doing. She had just agreed to become the new leader for the yellow dragons. Your grandfather and grandmother returned to Japan, but Madiha was forced to stay behind to learn the traditions and go through the vigorous training required of the Kiiroi Ryu. Madiha-chan didn't arrive in Japan until three years later.

"So, what happened after Kaoru's mother returned to Japan," asked Yahiko riveted by the tale he pushed his plate away from him not even bothering to ask for more.

"It's obvious she got married," replied Sanosuke equally intrigued by the story. "Or Jou-chan wouldn't be sitting here."

"Madiha-chan did get married," said Gensai nodding his head in agreement. "However it wasn't for awhile, her parents were afraid of what she would do to her fiancé. She was a little wild and use to getting things when she wanted them. Since, I was good friends with your family; I volunteered my daughter as a way to re-introduce Madiha-chan to more womanly aspects. Aiko-chan became fast friends with Madiha, but it wasn't until later that I discovered what they had been teaching each other. Aiko-chan taught Madiha-chan about flower arrangements and cooking, while Madiha-chan taught my daughter how to defend herself. She made my daughter her retainer." He dipped himself another bowl of rice. "Your father's family didn't want anymore delay and demanded that your mother be prepared for the ceremony of marriage."

"I thought my parents were in love," murmured Kaoru. "Was that a lie, too?"

Dr. Gensai put his chopsticks down on his tray. "No, they loved each other very much. Your father, Koshijirou found out your mother's duty when a red crane with a yellow dragon appeared on the dojo wall one day. Some of the triad had moved to Japan and were informing her of their arrival. Your father didn't want your mother to be a part of the triad, he asked her to give it up. She did until you were born. She wanted you to inherit her teachings of the Kiiroi Ryu; on the other hand you father didn't want you to learn anything that had to do with that secret sect."

Kaoru's mind drifted back to her dream. She had been a young girl when her mother would take her to the forest and they would practice. 

"…and your father found out," he uttered despondently. "I know your parents fought, but I don't know if that was the only reason she left the dojo. I know that my daughter received a red crane and she rushed to deliver it Madiha-chan. They left together; it would be several months before we would receive word that Aiko-chan and Madiha-chan had been killed. Since there were many civil wars taking place around the country your father had been asked to participate in halting the rebellions; within a few months Koshijirou was killed in battle, too."

Tears ran down Kaoru's face, her heart remembered the pain of losing her parents within a few months of each other. "Please continue."

Dr. Gensai's eyes watered along with Kaoru's eyes. "You were thirteen years old when I last saw you Kaoru-chan, and I hated giving you the news that your last surviving parent was dead. You had not cried when I told you the news of your father's death. You simply stayed in your room and went to sleep." The old doctor pushed a rice grain around his tray. "I went to check on your condition later and you had run away and taken the shinobi attire and wazukashi that your mother left you." He looked into her eyes. "I didn't see you again until years later when I found you severely wounded outside my clinic."

Megumi cleared her throat. "Gomen, but Dr. Gensai you said that your daughter Aiko-san was Madiha-san's best friend, but was she also Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan's mother?"

"No," said Dr. Gensai. "When Aiko was around eleven, I had a younger son, Genrou. After I lost Kaoru-chan, Genrou and his wife were killed from a mysterious fever."

"But," said Kaoru unsure of what she wanted to say. She gestured to the three warriors that appeared last night. "Kiiroi Ryu?"

"Your mother passed on the tradition and the role of Kiiroi Ryu; you are the undisputed leader of this group of mysterious shinobi warriors." Dr. Gensai nodded toward the three people wearing the ninja attire. "These are your Ryu no Tsume."

Kaoru looked at each of them studying their faces. "My dragon claws. Where did they come from? I've never met them before and I don't recognize their faces." A vein on her forehead began throb as her brain strained under the amount of information she was trying to process: Her mother, her grandfather, the missing years, yellow dragons, dragon claws, and concealed groups. None of this was making sense. She wasn't supposed to be the one with a hidden past. That overused plot line belonged to Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi. Hell, to a lesser extent even Yahiko was more likely to have a hidden past. 

"Kiiroi-sama," said Tokio no longer able to keep quiet while her leader was going through her identity crisis. "Is there some way I could be of some service to you?"

Kaoru offered up a wan smile. "I don't think it will help, but I would like to know how all of you have become my retainers."

================================================================================

End. Created [01/06/02] and Finished [04/29/02]. Yea!! I have plot, um, a more coherent plot. But anyway, I'm happy. You don't know how many times I rewrote this one chapter. Nothing sounded good. And I'm sure several of y'all out there think I should have tried to rewrite it again, so please send any questions, comments, critiques, and flames to me. You can reach me at pmchivas@hotmail.com or you can leave a message in the guestbook. Shishou M 

****

Straightjacket Musings:

Ryu no Tsume: Dragon claws or Claws of the Dragon.

Dragon's Hierarchy:

1. Yellow Dragons--most powerful and most intelligent.

2. Black Dragons--very fierce, they are mostly protective dragons.

3. Red Dragons--also fierce, but more than the black.

Saigo Gin: saigo means last and gin means sliver. (Or it could mean Last Gin) ^_^

I'm also worried about the Gin and Modoka section. I don't think I placed it right. Should it be moved higher up or lower? Or leave it where it is? Could you help me out on this, please?

Madiha: is not Japanese. I don't know what it means. It was a small tribute to a friend. (Also, I had to break up all those K's.)


End file.
